Another Friend
by Diya- the cid dreamer
Summary: Another Month, Another Year...Another Smile, Another Tear...Another Winter n Another Summer too...But There Can Be Never ANOTHER YOU...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone...remember this girl? I don't think you do...after all it has been so long I have been here to post a story...but today, I'm here with a story, once again to eat all of your heads up...hahaha...but this time, a unbelievable thing is going to happen, that is you will get regular updates :) hai na ajeeb ki mere se regular updates mil jaye... :)

Well, the theme entirely belongs to Kritika and few ideas from Riya also...(dekho Riya, de diya credit) :)

**AT ACP SIR'S HOME…**

**Evening…**

Four people sitting on sofas having teacups in their hands…two younger persons sitting opposite to each other on single sofas and two elderly persons sitting at the extreme ends of a big sofa…complete silence is their in the room but still conversation is going on between two of them through eye movements…this was clearly being noted by one of the elders and he smiles secretly but says nothing, while the other elder is looking quite frustrated and was showing his anger on his tea cup by putiing extra sugar in it…the other three continuously smiling over him while his friend says…

Person(trying to be serious): Salunkhe…mere ghar ki cheeni khatam nahi honi chahiye, dhyaan rahe…

A small giggle escaped from the other two while Salunkhe immediately place the spoon and his cup on the table and say in anger…

Salunkhe: Maine soch liya hai Pradyuman…

ACP: Kya soch liya hai tune ha? Itni jaldi me maine Abhijeet aur Daya ko bhi bula liya tere kehne pe ki pata nahi aisi kaun si baat kehni hai tujhe jo inko bhi aane ka keh raha tha…ab bol bhi de…ki kya soch liya hai tune…

Salunkhe: Maine soch liya hai boss, ki mai CID chhor dunga…

ACP and Abhijeet exclaimed together: Sach me!

This raised Salunkhe's anger more and he looked at both of them while Abhijeet now preferred to concentrate on his teacup while ACP trying to manage as…

ACP: Hmm…mera matlab hai…aisa kyu keh raha hai yaar tu…CID chorne ki kya zaroorat hai…

Abhijeet: Haan, wahi to…CID chorne ki kya zaroorat hai (naughtily) transfer le liya to bhi kaam chal jayega…(ACP sir looked at him signalling him to stop teasing him more while he himself was unable to control his continuous smile…here Daya was better in acting this time as he had managed a really innocent look during all this…)

Salunkhe(standing in anger): Bas…ab to mai zaroor chhor dunga CID…

ACP(with a serious face): hmmmm…(teasing him more)

Salunkhe: Mujhe pata hai ki tum dono bahut khush honge iss baat se…ki Salunkhe to gaya…(sadly)yaha to bas ek Daya hi hai jo mere emotions ki kadr kerta hai…(Daya looked at him and smiled a little and then looked at Abhijeet who gave him a 'Oh really' look…Daya smiled at him and again started sipping his tea…)

ACP(tired of his friend's childish acts): Salunkhe, abb batayega bhi ki baat kya hai…

Salunkhe: Baat ye hai ki….(and ACP's mobile rings…)

Salunkhe gave the mobile a disgusted look as if it has commited a crime by interfering him…ACP looked at him and smiled...he looked at the screen and said to Salunkhe in whisper: Aise mat dekh mere mobile ko, nazar lag jayegi ise…(saying so he left from there and picked up the call…)

After a few minutes, he came back to them….

ACP: Salunkhe, ab tu CID baad me chorna…filhal to lab me ja…ek lash mili hai beach pe…hum ja rahe hai aur thori der tak tere paas pahuch jayegi dead body...(Saying so he left, Daya also left behind him)

Abhijeet was the last to leave and while leaving he whispered in Salunkhe's ear: Waise idea bura nahi ahi doctor saab…(and left from there smiling…Salunkhe was standing there with open mouth)

Abhijeet joined the other ACP sir and Daya who were sitting in the car…

ACP(looking at the back seat where Abhijeet was sitting): Kya bol ke aye tum use…

Abhijeet(innocently): Kuch bhi to nahi sir…(ACP nodded disappointedly and again looked in front…)

After a minute, they noticed Salunkhe's car passing theirs…the three smiled and Daya now started the car and left for their next destination, THE BEACH…

As the car came to a halt, three extremely serious and professional cops came out of it…no one can say that they were having fun with each other an hour ago…

A local police inspector came running to them as he spotted them…he came and saluted them…

ACP: Kya hua hai yaha?

Insp: Ek ladki ki body hai sir…beach ke uss area me mili hai jaha jyada bheed nahi hoti hai…kuch bacche jab yaha aye to unhone dekhi aur hume inform kiya…

ACP: Kaha hai wo bacche?

Insp: Wahi hai sir, body ke paas…humara ek aur officer hai waha per…(ACP nodded and they moved to the spot)

After reaching there…

ACP: Kya dekha tum logo ne yaha per…?

One of them answered: Sir hum to yaha college ke ek project ke liye aye the…tabhi hume ye lash dikhi…

Abhijeet(confused): College ke project ke liye beach pe aye the?

Another student: Haan sir, hum professional photography ke students hai to hume aksar aise projects milte hai…hume thora khali area chahiye tha to hum iss taraf aa gaye kyuki yaha koi aata jata nahi hai…per yaha aye to dekha ki ye lash yaha padi hui hai…humne dekhte hi turant police ko inform ker diya sir…

Daya: Aur kisi ko dekha yaha aas paas…?

Students nodded in no…

Abhijeet: Iss taraf aate hue koi dikha ho jiske haav bhaav se theek na lag raha ho…garbar lag raha ho, aisa koi?

Student: Nahi sir, aisa to koi bhi nahi…

ACP: Hmmm…theek hai tum log jao…zarurar pade to wapas bula lenge…(to Insp)inka naam, number aur address le liya hai na (he nodded in yes…so ACP to students)..chalo phir jao tum log…thank you..

The students moved out of the scene…ACP, Daya and Abhijeet now went to the dead body to examine it…

Abhijeet: Sir, lash adhi ret(sand) me hai aur adhi bahar…

Daya: Haan, samandar ki lehro ki wajah se ret hat gayi hogi…

Abhijeet: Ajeeb hai…itna to khooni ko bhi pata hoga ki kuch der me hi ret ha jayegi aur lash bahar aa jayegi…

Daya: ho sakta hai ki use waqt hi na mila ho itna...isiliye yahi daal di jaldi me…

ACP: Haan per yaha use kaun dekhne aa raha tha…khair, jab milega to apne saare doubts clear ker lena...abhi zara ise dekhte hai...

By the time, Tasha also joined them as Abhijeet had called them after knowing that the dead body was that of a lady…

ACP(to Tasha): Zara palto ise…

Tasha did so and now the face of the woman could be seen partially as it was still full of sand…She carefully cleared the sand from her face and neck…

Tasha: Sir iski garden per(she pointed to a particular point on the lady's neck) yaha per kuch kharoch ke nishaan dikh rahe hai…per sir itne se kisi ki maut ho sakti hai kya?

Abhijeet: Nahi Tasha, lagta to nahi hai ki iski maut sirf in mamuli kharochon ki wajah se hui hogi…zara dekho, aur koi chot ke nishaan hai kya…(Tasha nodded and started checking the body)

ACP got a call and he moved aside to talk…after he cut the call, Abhijeet and Daya came to him and he said to them…

ACP: Hume ek naya officer join ker raha hai kuch dino ke liye…Sachin kuch time ke liye Banglore gaya hai ek case ke liye jo CID join kerne se pehle wo head ker raha tha…wo ek gang ke peeche tha aur wo pakra bhi gaya tha per abhi pata chala hai ki wo wapis active hone lage hai per iss baar wo log Mumbai ki jagah Banglore ko target ker rahe hai…isiliye use bulaya tha waha ke CID ke head ne, taaki usse kuch information mil sake aur wo log uss gang ko pakar sake…aur jab tak wo wapas nahi aa jata tab tak ke liye DCP Chitrole ne ek dusra officer appoint kiya hai (sighing) hopefully apne type ka na kiya ho…(Abhijeet and Daya smiled on that when Tasha called them from behind)

Abhijeet: Haan Tasha, mila kuch…

Tasha: Nahi sir, itni jyada ret hai is lash per ki kuch theek se pata hi nahi chal raha hai…per shayad iske sar ke peeche chot lagi hai…

Abhijeet: Koi baat nahi…wo sab to Dr. Salunkhe pata laga hi lenge (a smile crept on three lips on remembering the last conversation)

Daya: Koi identification mili iske paas se?

Tasha: Nahi sir…kuch bhi nahi hai…

ACP: Theek hai…ek kaam karo, lash ko forensic lab bhej do aur Vivek ko yaha bula lo aur aas paas ka area ache se search karo…ho sakta hai ki koi suraag mil jaye…

Tasha: ji sir…aur ambulance ko maine pehle hi call ker diya tha…bas aati hi hogi abhi…

ACP: Good…(to duo) aur tum dono chalo mere sath…DCP baitha hoga waha bureau me humare intezaar me…(The three nodded and then Tasha stayed there and the rest of them including the police insp left the spot…)

**IN BUREAU…**

ACP sir entered followed by Daya and Abhijeet…they looked at the bureau…only two persons were there…DCP Chitrole and Freddy…means Vivek had already left for the crime spot…Abhijeet looked at Freddy and sighed seeing the poor Freddy handling their head all alone…

DCP: Arre aao aao…kab se wait ker raha hu mai…kitna wait kerwate ho yaar…

Abhijeet(whispered to Daya): Ache mood me hai…matlab humara mood kharab hone wala hai…(Daya also smiled on that…DCP noticing that came and stood in front of him…)

DCP: Kya hua ha? Hasi kis baat ki aa rahi hai itni…?

Daya(trying to look serious): Kuch nahi sir…aap yaha aye, bas isi baat ki khushi ho rahi hai…

DCP: Haan haan, pata hai mujhe kitni khushi hoti hai tum logo ko mujhe yaha dekh ke…

ACP(trying to stop th conversation): Sir…wo..(DCP looked at him)…a keh rahe the koi new officer hume join kerne wala hai…kaha hai sir…kahi dikh nahi raha hai…kal se join karega kya…?

DCP: Kal se kyu…join to aaj se hi karega wo…aa raha hai bas abhi…

Just then, a voice came from behind: Sir…

ACP, Daya, Abhijeet and Freddy looked at there back to find the voice source and saw a tall, good looking, smart person standing there…Seeing him, Daya's eyes sparkled with happiness and a big smile crept on his face but he composed himself and became normal before turning back to DCP…ACP, Abhijeet and Freddy noticed that spark well but they too remained silent…

DCP: Ye lo ACP…aa gaya tumhara naya officer…Inspector Abhiraaj…(Abhiraaj also came to them and formally shaked hand with all of them as DCP introduced them to every member present there…)

DCP: Pradyuman…(ACP looked at him)..dekho mera kaam to ho gaya…ab mai chala, mujhe bahut kaam hai…

ACP(relieved): Ji sir…

As soon as DCP left, ACP, Abhijeet and Freddy turned to Daya who was all in smile looking at Abhiraaj who was trying to look serious…

Daya(moving towards him): Chalo, bahut serious hone ki koshish ker li, ab band karo…mujhe pata hai tum kabhi serious nahi ho sakte…(with this both of them shared a laugh and gave each other a quick hug…)

ACP cleared his throat to gain their attention…they turned to them and found three curious eyes waiting for some explainations…Daya held Abhiraaj by his wrist and pulled him towards other…Abhijeet silently looked at Daya's hand which was now holding Abhiraaj's hand and then looked at Daya's face who was looking too happy…he once looked at Abhiraaj and then asked Daya…

Abhijeet: Daya, tum jante ho ise…?

Daya: Haan, Abhijeet…(looking at Abhiraaj)..Abhi…mera matlab hai…Abhiraaj mera college ka dost hai…phir hum police academy me bhi sath me the…per pass out hone ke baad hum dono ki posting alag alag jagah ho gayi…meri CID Mumbai me aur iski Kolkata me…(Abhijeet nodded)

ACP: Acha chalo abhi sab ke sab ghar jao…aaj to itne kaam me hi kafi time nikal gaya…ab forensic ki reports to kal subah se pehle aayegi nahi…tab tak tum sab bhi rest le lo…

Abhijeet: Sir Vivek aur Tasha nahi aye hai ab tak…wo aa jaye phir nikal jayenge sath me…pata bhi chal jayega ki unhe kuch mila ya nahi…

ACP: Don't worry Abhijeet…mai unse call kerke bol dunga ki crime scene se seedhe ghar hi jaye…itni der me to shayad nikal bhi gaye honge waha se…kuch mila hoga to forensic lab hi bhijwa denge…

Abhijeet: Ji sir…hum chalte hai…good night sir…

ACP: Good night…

They all left for their respective homes…ACP made a call to Vivek who informed him that they were still at the site but didn't find anything yet…ACP asked them to move to their homes now and then he himself left for his home…

Here on the other hand, Abhijeet, Daya, Freddy and Abhiraaj descended the stairs…all the time Daya and Abhiraaj were talking to each other…and Freddy and Abhijeet were following them while talking about the case, but Abhijeet's main concentration was Daya and Abhiraaj…when they reached near the parking area…

Daya: Tum log yahi ruko, mai gadi le ker aata hu…(to Abhiraaj)..Yaar ABHI (Abhijeet looked at Daya for a second and then turned back to Freddy, trying to involve with him…Daya continued)…tum bhi chalo na humare sath…tumhe bhi ghar drop ker denge…yeh sahi rahega na ABHIJEET…(Abhijeet looked at them and nodded…)

Abhiraaj also agreed…Daya happily went to get the car…after a few minutes, he came and stopped the car near the gate...the three went there…Abhiraaj opened the front door and sat there…Abhijeet stopped for a second in his tracks and looked at the passenger seat which was now occupied…but then he again walked towards the car and sat behind with Freddy…Daya who was observing everything had clearly seen his buddy's reaction though it was just for a second that he had stopped but still it was enough for him to understand his mind and feelings…he himself was feeling a little weird as Abhiraaj occupied that seat, although he was also his friend…a very close one…

**A/N:** Please reivew if you like it and even if you did not like this ;)

Regular updates milenge but the condition remains ki mujhe jyada reviews chahiye... :)

Bye and take care...

DIYA...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all my dear friends…I'm so pleased to have such a good response to this story from you… :)

Bas ab mai aur nahi bolungi warna phir late ho jaungi aur mujhe iss story me daat nahi khani… ;)

Chapters thore short hai iss story ke but I think that can be forgiven as I'm updating quite fast, hai na... :)

* * *

><p>Daya and Abhiraaj were chatting and laughing the whole way, were discussing their college and academy days, which was obviously not understood by Freddy or Abhijeet…they were silently looking out of the windows…Daya looked at Abhijeet from time to time through the rear view mirror and knew very well that he is just pretenting to look outside but his ears are fully alert towards the conversation going on…After sometime, Daya stopped the car as they had reached Abhiraaj's home…<p>

Abhiraaj(happily): Yaar sach me, aaj mann hi nahi ker raha ki baatein khatam ho…hai na…

Daya(laughed on that and): Arre, abb to roz ka milna hai dost…(Abhiraaj also laughed)

Abhijeet made a face hearing these comments and in heart wished to push Abhiraaj out of the car and press the accelerator…well, he couldn't do anything…

Abhiraaj opened the door and went out…Daya watched him go inside the building…then turned back saying

Daya: Abhijeet, tum aage aa ker…

But stopped as he saw Abhijeet was sitting there with closed eye with the support of the window glass…he nodded his head in disappointment…he knew his friend too well to believe that he was sleeping…

Daya(in mind): Iska kuch nahi ho sakta…pakka dramebaaz hai…(and he smiled of his own…)

Next they dropped Freddy who was actually asleep by the time they reached his home…Daya waked him up and he too left…now only DUO were there in the car…Abhijeet had nearly opened his eyes when he saw Daya looking in the rear view mirror and he immediately closed his eyes…Daya was only smiling on his antics…without saying anything, he drove the car towards Abhijeet's home…after some time, Daya pressed the breaks and Abhijeet without wasting any time, opened the door and started walking away from the car without even wishing Daya a 'good night' or 'bye'…Daya just rested his elbow on the steering wheel and looked at him, all the time smiling at his friend…Abhijeet walked 2-3 steps and then stopped…he looked here and there and came back to the car…he after stepping down found that it was not his home but some other place where Daya had stopped the car…. he tried to open the back door again but it didn't open…Daya opened the front door of the car…Abhijeet looked at him in anger and sat inside while closing the door with a bang…Daya was enjoying all this but he tried to look serious which was becoming very difficult now…it was completely a new facet of Abhijeet which he was seeing now…

Daya(looking serious): ABHIJEET…theek ho na…?

Abhijeet: Hm…

Daya: Pakka?

Abhijeet: Hm…

Daya: Koi problem hai kya?

Abhijeet: Hm…

Daya: Kya?

Abhijeet looked at him for a second, turned his face towards the window, and said in low voice: Kuch nahi…

Daya: Kuch nahi matlab…mujhe to kuch problem lag rahi hai…(touching his forehead)…bukhar to nahi hai…aur koi problem hai kya? Ek kaam kerte hai, hum doctor ke paas chalte hai…

Abhijeet(turned to him and loudly): Nahi…(Daya was shocked with the loud voice…Abhijeet managed)..nahi…matlab...doctor ke paas nahi jana…(in low tone so that Daya can hear)…waise bhi doctor kya kar sakta hai isme…(and again turned towards window)

Daya relaxly smiled as Abhijeet was not looking at him now…he started the car and drove towards Abhijeet's home…after sometime, he again tried to start the conversation, just to tease him…but before that, Abhijeet himself said still looking outside…

Abhi: Daya…(Daya looked at him)…Abhiraaj kya tumhara bahut acha friend hai?

Daya(smiling): Haan ABHIJEET…(Abhijeet turned his face towards him)…bahut se bhi bahut jyada acha…(Abhijeet looked at his face while resting himself on the back rest…)

Abhijeet(innocently): Mere se bhi accha?

Now, this was something so innocent that even Daya doubted for a second if it was the same Abhiijeet he knew for more than 17 years now…he looked at his friend with his mouth half open…he was thinking what to answer him when heard a normal voice from him)

Abhijeet: Aise kya dekh rahe ho…jaldi chalao ab warna mai yahi so jaunga…

None of them spoke anything after that…they reached Abhijeet's home and Abhijeet came down and started walking towards his house after saying BYE to Daya…Daya also moved after seeing Abhijeet cross the road and enter the gate safely…

**NEXT DAY BUREAU…**

**MORNING…**

Daya and Abhiraaj were a little late, as they had to meet Daya's khabri…when they entered, they saw everyone except ACP sir was present inside and were standing around the middle round table where Abhijeet was briefing and instructing everyone at the same time as...

Abhijeet: Freddy, ek kaam karo…jaha per lash mili waha wapas jao aur aas paas ke area ke logo se achi tarah se puch tach karo…lash sham ke waqt mili hai…uss waqt wo area to khali rehta hai per usse thori door per kafi bheed rehti hai…ho sakta hai waha kisi ne kuch dekha ho…koi banda sabse hatke aisi sunsaan jagah jayega to kisi ki nazar to padi hogi na…

Freddy: Yes sir…

Abhijeet: Aur Tasha…iss ladki ke baare me pata lagao…ek baar kisi tarah ye pata chal jaye ki khoon hua kiska hai to case asaani se aage barh sakta hai…(Tasha nodded...)

Daya and Abhiraaj also came and stood there…

Daya(to Abhijeet): Good morning boss…kya chal raha hai…

Abhijeet: kuch nahi bas kal wala case hi discuss ker rahe the…(Daya nodded)

Everyone else also wished him a good morning…Daya stood at the other side of the table with Abhiraaj…Abhijeet looked at them for a second and again looked at the file he was holding…

Abhijeet(to all): Acha tum sab jao…apna kaam karo…Acha Freddy, tum aisa karo Vivek ko bhi le jao apne sath…kaam jaldi ho jayega…(Freddy and Vivek went back to the spot while Tasha went to her desk…)

Daya: Kya baat hai ABHIJEET…humare aane se pehle hi sabko kaam baant diya…(to Abhiraaj)…dekha, maine kaha tha na ki humare pahuchne se pehle hi case per kaam shuru ho chukka hoga…(they smiled and then Daya looked at Abhijeet who was looking serious…)

Daya: kya baat hai Abhijeet…koi problem hai?

Abhi: Haan bas case ke baare me hi soch raha tha…(remembering something)…Daya, tum apne khabri se milne gaye the na…kya kaha usne…?

Daya: Nahi yaar, kuch khaas bata nahi paya…per itna keh raha tha ki wo ladki pehle kabhi uss area me nahi dikhi thi…

Abhiraaj: Hmmm…ladki kabhi nahi dikhi waha aur dikhi to uski lash…(after a pause, looking at the pinned pictures of the crime scene)…waise iss ladki ko dekh ker lagta hai ki gareeb ghar ki hai…

Abhijeet: Hmm…khair, lash Salunkhe saab ke paas hai to jaldi hi kuch pata chal jayega…

Daya: Waise ye ACP sir kahi nahi dikh rahe, kaha hai?

Abhijeet: Kuch kaam se Puna gaye hai…

Daya: Acha…(confused)bataya nahi sir ne…!

Abhijeet: Sir ne call kiya tha tumhe bhi per engaged aa raha tha…

Daya: Haan wo mai...(and he looked at Abhiraaj)…baat ker raha tha kisi se…(Abhijeet understood to whom he was talking by his gestures…)

Abhijeet: Hm…(and he walked towards his desk…Daya and Abhiraaj followed him)…

Daya saw him sitting on his chair, thinking something…and then a small smile appeared on his lips…Daya knew this expression…he sighed and asked…

Daya: Kya aya ab dimaag me…

Abhiraaj(shocked): Tumhe kaise maloom ki iske dimaag me kuch aya hai…?

Daya smiled and Abhijeet's smile grew bigger…

Daya(ask again): Ab bataoge bhi…

Abhijeet(stood up with): Daya mai soch raha tha ki uss area me koi ghar to hai nahi…jo hai bhi to wo beach ke opposite side hai…matlab road cross kerna padega beach tak aane ke liye…(Daya nodded)…aur khooni lash ko god me lekar to aya nahi hoga…kisi gadi wagerah me hi laya hoga…

Daya: To tum kehna chahte ho ki hum uss gadi ko dhunde jisme khooni aya tha lash lekar…

Abhijeet: Exactly…ekbaar gadi mil gayi to samjho khooni bhi mil gaya…

Abhiraaj: Magar hume gadi ka kaise pata chalega?

Abhijeet: Abhiraaj, beach ke aas paas kafi rush rehta hai to traffic police ka pehra rehta hai waha per…aur unhone waha CCTV cameras bhi lagaye hue hai jisse ki traffic ko monitor kerna asaan ho jaye…

Daya: Haan…aur agar wo khooni gadi se aya hai to uski gadi bhi uss recording me kahi to dikhegi…ABHI ek kaam karo, wo CCTV footage mangwa lo…(Abhiraaj nodded and left)…

Abhijeet again sat on his chair…Daya came near him…

Daya: ABHIJEET…tumne pucha nahi ki raat ko mai kisse baat ker raha tha jo mera phone engaged tha…

Abhijeet(cold tone): Abhiraaj se…

Daya(bit shocked): Tumhe kaise pata…

Abhijeet: Waise hi jaise tumhe pata chala ki mere dimag me kuch aya…

Daya was about to say something when Abhijeet's mobile rang…he picked it up and after sometime cut it after saying: Theek hai sir hum aa rahe hai…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **One more chapter…I don't think I was late, was I?

OK friends, now it's your turn to review… :)

Take care…

DIYA…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks guys for all the lovely reviews… :)

* * *

><p><strong>IN FORENSIC LAB…<strong>

Daya and Abhijeet entered the lab as all others were busy in some task or the other and ACP sir was absent…they didn't find anyone there so Abhjeet stood there with his hand folded against his chest and Daya started looking here and there for Dr. Salunkhe…

Salunkhe(coming out of his cabin, on seening them): Arre baap re…aaj suraj kis taraf se nikla hai bhai…tum dono ek sath meri lab me…wo bhi akele…lagta hai aaj toofan ayega…

Just then, Abhiraaj entered there…Abhijeet held his head with his one hand and murmer: Aa gaya toofan…(Daya didn't hear what he said but saw him murmering something after Abhiraaj's entry and smiled on that but immediately changed his expressions into a serious one and asked Salunkhe about the case…)

Daya: Dr. saab apne itni jaldi me bulaya hume…kuch pata chala hai kya?

Salunkhe(looking keenly at Abhiraaj): Pata to chala hai boss pr ye kaun hai?

Abhijeet was about to introduce him but Daya spoke before that…

Daya(smiling): ye mera dost hai sir…ABHI…RAAJ…(closed his eyes tightly and opened them)…ABHIRAAJ naam hai iska…college se jante hai hum ek dusre ko aur ye mera sabse acha dost hai (Abhijeet who was looking at the dead body moved his head up and looked towards them…Daya continued…) kuch dino ke liye Sachin ki jagah humare sath kaam karega…

Salunkhe(teasingly to Abhijeet): Lo bhai Abhijeet…(winking)..tumhara patta to katt gaya…(Abhijeet looked at him and then Daya…)

Abhiraaj was confused on that statement…Daya tried to interfere as knowing the case with Abhijeet but before that Abhijeet spoke up…

Abhijeet(serious): Sir, aap kuch bata rahe the iss lash ke baare me…

Salunkhe before going to the table looked at Daya and asked him through eyes if anything has happened between them and Daya sighed helplessly looking towards Abhijeet who was seriously looking towards the dead body…

Salunkhe: Hmm…is ladki ko mare hue kareeb 17-20 ghante ho chuke hai…

Daya: Aur lash dekhi gayi sham ke 7 baje…yani abhi se 15 ghante pehle…matlab khoon hone ke baad jyada time nahi lagaya khooni ne lash ko thikane lagane ke liye…

Abhiraaj: To kya ye planned murder tha…? Use pehle se hi pata hoga ki lash ko kaha fekna hai isiliye time nahi laga use sochne ka…

Abhijeet: Nahi, mujhe nahi lagta ki ye murder planned hoga kyuki agar planned hota to wo lash ko aisi jagah nahi chorta jaha use asani se spot kiya ja sakta hai…wo kisi jungle ya aisi kisi jagah chorta na…

Abhiraaj: Aur beach tak aane me to kafi mehnat kerni padi hogi…risk bhi kitna hota hai…police aur logo ke dekhe jaane ka…

Abhijeet: Exactly…!

Daya: Aur itni mehnat se itna bekaar plan hi banana tha to khooni ko bewakoof kehna parega boss…

Abhijeet(thinking): Hmm…(to Salunkhe)…aur kuch pata chala Dr. saab? Kaise maut hui iski?

Salunkhe: Maut to iski waise hi hui hai jaise tum logo ne socha tha…sar ke peeche lagi uss chot ki wajah se…

Daya: Per wo chot to maamuli si thi…usse kisi ki maut kaise ho sakti hai?

Salunkhe: Nahi Daya wo chot mamuli nahi thi…halaki khoon to nahi baha hoga per iske brain me bleeding shuru ho gayi thi iss chot ki wajah se…aur Intra Cranial Haemorrhage ki wajah se iski maut ho gayi…

Abhijeet: Kis cheez se maara hoga?

Salunkhe: Koi cheez shayad phenk ke maari gayi hai…theek se kehna mushkil hai ki kis cheez se…per experience ke basis pe andaza laga sakta hu ki koi sakht cheez se mara gaya hoga, shayad koi metallic cheez ho sakti hai…kyuki kaanch ya aur koi cheez hoti jo toot sakti to uske traces milne chahiye…per iss case me aisa kuch bhi nahi hai…

Abhijeet: Aur chot lagne ke baad iski maut kitni der me ho gayi hogi…?

Salunkhe: Turant to nahi hui hogi…thora time laga hoga…

Abhijeet: Turant nahi hui…to kya dobara mara gaya hai?

Salunkhe: Nahi, waar sar pe sirf ek hi baar kiya gaya hai aur ussi se iski maut hui hai…ladki per hamla hone ke baad bhi kuch waqt tak wo zinda thi…

Abhijeet (confused): Zinda thi to chillayi nahi hogi?

Salunkhe: Shayad shock ki wajah se behosh ho gayi hogi…(Abhijeet looked confused so he explained further)…Dekho Abhijeet, aise cases me generally gehri chot lagne ka koi symptom nahi dikhayi parta…koi external bleeding nahi, koi nishaan nahi…kayi baar pata bhi nahi chalta ki brain me koi damage hai…aur insaan apni regular works me wapis shamil ho jata hai…per agar immediate treatment na karwaya jaye to marne ke chances bahut high ho jate hai…per iss case me initial bleeding hi bahut jyada thi…uski wajah se brain ki tissues per aur vascular system per pressure barh gaya aur paas ki veins bhi rupture ho gayi…uske baad ise marne me bahut waqt nahi laga hoga…

Abhijeet: Phir confuse ker diya mujhe…abhi to aap keh rahe the ki wo behosh ho gayi hogi aur ab aap keh rahe hai ki insan ko pata bhi nahi chalta chot lagne ka…kya matlab apka kya har saal ka New Year resolution yahi hota hai ki jab mauka mile Abhijeet ko pareshan kerna hai…(Salunkhe and Daya were giggling…Abhijeet saw that and)…abb aap logo ko hasi aa rahi hai…(sad tone)…waise hi mai aaj kal bahut pareshan rehta hu aur upar se sir aap aise has rahe hai…

Salunkhe (placing hand on his shoulder from a side): Kyu bhae…tum kyu pareshan rehne lage ho…

Abhijeet (looking down): Pata nahi…(Daya was observing his every expression to know exactly what is going in his mind although he had an idea about it from the last night happenings…)

Salunkhe also noticed the sadness that was covering his voice though Abhijeet was trying to hide it...so he decided to change his mind…

Salunkhe: Acha acha…mai CID chhor raha hu is wajah se to nahi dukhi ho…(Abhijeet smiled and looking at this a soothing smile crept over Daya's lips as well…Salunkhe seeing his trick working, added)…acha ek kaam kerta hu…(taking out his mobile)…ACP ko call kerta hu wohi…

Abhijeet (hold his hand and cut him as): NAHI…! Please sir…itni help kerne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…ACP sir ko pata chala to bas phir (chewing tone)…meri interrogation shuru ker denge…(Salunkhe laughed out on that comment…)

Salunkhe: Acha theek hai yaar…nahi bolta kisi ko…ab tumhare sawal ka jawab du…(Abhijeet actually forgot his 'sawal' so confused but then remembered so nodded in yes)…seedha sa jawab hai Abhijeet ki har insaan ki body stress ko alag alag tarah se respond kerti hai…is tarah ka trauma bhi body ke liye ek stress hi hai…koi isse jaldi effect ho jata hai to kisiko thora time lagta hai…is ladki ko jab khooni ne mara to iska dimag wo stress bardasht nahi ker paya isiliye ye behosh ho gayi…per maut to iski tabhi honi thi jab bleeding itni jyada ho gayi ki upper body ke vascular system ko bilkul constrict ker diya…aur dil tak khoon na pahuchne ke karan iske dil ne kaam kerna band ker diya…simple…

Abhijeet: Kya doctor sahab…itni complex story sunake aap keh rahe hai 'simple'…(Salunkhe smiled)… waise koi aisi baat pata chala jisse iski identification ka pata chale?

Salunkhe: Nahi Abhijeet…iske fingerprints bhi humare database me nahi hai…aur koi identification to humare paas hai nahi…body bhi check ki per kuch nahi mila…

Abhijeet: Acha…theek hai sir…thank you…(turned to move out and remembering something)..Abhiraaj wo CCTV footage ka kya hua? Aa gaye?

Abhiraaj: Haan, maine mangwa liye hai…

Just then, Abhijeet's phone rang…after talking, he cut the call and told everyone…

Abhijeet: Tasha ka call tha…footages aa gaye hai…

**IN BUREAU…**

The three entered the bureau and Abhijeet asked Tasha…

Abhijeet: Tasha…ready hai?

Tasha: Yes sir…

Daya: Dr. Salunkhe bata rahe the ki maut 17 se 20 ghante pehle hui hai…yani kal dopeher 3 aur 5 baje ke beech…Tasha ek kaam karo, 3 baje se aage ke recordings lagao…

They started watching the clip but found nothing suspicious…

Tasha: Sir isme to sab normal lag raha hai…

Abhijeet(biting his lips) : Hmmm…(suddenly noticing something)…ek…ek minute Tasha…yaha pause karo…(she did so)…ab thora sa rewind karo…jaha ye white car dikh rahi hai…yaha per…(she came to the exact point on video)…haan ye…(pointing to the screen)…dekha Daya…ye gadi kuch garbar hai…beach ke paas alag se parking banaya hua hai, per ye mahashay uske itne aage ja ke park ker rahe hai apni car…

Tasha: Haan sir…aur mujhe ache se yaad hai…jaha ye car park hui hai, uske aas paas na koi ghar hai na koi dukaan…

Daya: Aur ye jagah beach ke uss area se bhi thori door hai jaha aksar log aate jate hai…

Abhijeet: Beach se door bhi per uss jagah se paas hai jaha per lash mili hai…

Abhiraaj: Ho sakta hai is car me wo bache aye ho jinhone lash dekhi thi…

Abhijeet: Nahi wo bache taxi se aye the…aur unhone bataya tha ki wo 6:30 ke aas paas aye the waha aur ye recording hai 5:15 pm ki…

Daya: Per ye car theek se dikh nahi rahi…adhi hi dikh rahi hai…number plate bhi saaf nahi hai…

Abhiraaj(coming forward): Zoom kerke dekhte hai shayad dikh jaye…(Abhijeet looked at him from behind, made a face and turned back towards them…nobody noticed as he was standing behind…Tasha zoomed the footage)

Tasha: Nahi sir, camera se kafi door hai car se…zoom kerne per picture blur ho rahi hai…(Abhijeet smiled sarcastically as he knew it was going to happen…he turned to them now…)

Abhijeet: Dusri CD lagao…opposite side pe laga hua tha…us camera ke paas hi hai ye jagah aur camera ke angle ke hisab se number plate asaani se dikh bhi jayegi…

Daya and Abhiraaj looked at him in praise…Abhijeet ignored that look…Tasha put the second CD and yes, the car was visible…she zoomed in and noted down the number…

Abhijeet: Tasha jaldi pata lagao ki ye car kiske naam per registered hai…

Tasha called the RTO...Abhijeet again walked back to his desk…Abhiraaj came to him as well…Abhijeet looked irritated from this as he was actually walking away from him but he didn't show it on his face…Daya looked at both of them and smiled internally…

Abhiraaj: Waise Abhijeet…manna parega tumhara dimaag badi tez daudta hai…hai na Daya…(Daya smiled a bit and looked at Abhijeet which irritated him more…he himself was unaware of the reason of this irritation…)

Abhiraaj (smiling): Waise hum dono ka naam ABHI se shuru hota hai…sare dost ABHI keh ke hi bulate hai…kahi confusion na ho jaye ki bulaya kise ja raha hai…(and he laughed lightly…Daya was looking at Abhijeet with a little fear as to what he will say now…but Abhijeet seemed to be very calm…)

Abhijeet(smiled fakely and): Don't worry Abhiraaj, aisi confusion nhi hogi kabhi…yaha mujhe koi ABHI nahi bulata…(looked at Daya and excused himself from there and went to Tasha…Daya clearly understood the meaning behind that look and 'KOI Abhi nahi bulata')

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading friends…don't forget to reviews…uske bina next update nahi milta na ;)

And yes, next chapter long hoga...pakka :D

Take care…

DIYA…


	4. Chapter 4

Abhijeet(smiled fakely and): Don't worry Abhiraaj, aisi confusion nhi hogi kabhi…yaha mujhe koi ABHI nahi bulata…(looked at Daya and excused himself from there and went to Tasha…Daya clearly understood the meaning behind that look and 'KOI Abhi nahi bulata')

Abhijeet (to Tasha): Haan Tasha…pata chala kiski car thi wo? (Daya and Abhiraaj also joined them)

Tasha: Haan sir…ye car Jai Singhania ki hai…(everyone was shocked)

Abhiraaj(shocked): Matlab wo mashur businessman Jai Singhania?

Tasha: Ji sir…

Abhiraaj: Ab ispe to hath daalna mushkil hai…kafi achi reputation hai iski aur political connections bhi hai…

Abhijeet: Per kuch to kerna parega na…agar sach me isne kuch kiya hai to aise hi to nahi chhor sakte…

Just then, Vivek and Freddy came there…

Daya: Kuch pata chala tum dono ko?

Vivek: Haan sir…waha aas paas ke logo ne bataya ki uss din waha ek gadi ayi thi jise pehle kabhi dekha nahi gaya tha…aur wo gadi bhi kafi mehengi thi sir…aur ek pedler bata raha tha ki uss car wale ne apni gadi ko parking me lagane ki jagah waha se thori door pr lagaya…ye baat use ajeeb lagi isiliye yaad bhi reh gayi…aur sir sabse hairani ki baat to ye hai sir ki wo car waha se jane ke baad wapas bhi ayi thi…do ghante baad…jab police wale aa gaye the tab…per wo aadmi car se nikla hi nahi…aur gadi ghuma ker wapas chala gaya…shayad police ko dekh liya hoga…

Daya: Iss pedler ne bada dhyaan diya is gadi per…ek ek baat yaad hai ise…number bhi dekh leta…

Freddy: Wo bhi dekh liya usne to…

Abhijeet (surprised): number dekha tha! Ye to acha ho gaya…per ajeeb baat nahi hai ki use number yaad reh gaya…waha to itni gadiya aati jati rehti hai…

Freddy: humne bhi yahi pucha tha usse…kehne laga ki itni mehengi aur achi car thi…aur wo do do baar gayi bhi thi waha…dusri baar use thora ajeeb bartav laga driver ka aur tab tak lash bhi mil chuki thi…aur wo car wala aadmi police dekh ke bahar hi nahi aya, wahi se wapas chala gaya to use shak ho gaya…isiliye yaad rakh liya…

Abhiraaj: Hoshiyaar pedler tha…

Daya: Haan ye to hai…(to Freddy)…waise number kya hai us car ka?

Freddy gave him a notepad on which the number was written…Daya saw it and shocked…

Daya (shocked): Ye…?

Abhijeet: Kya hua…?

Daya: ABHIJEET ye to wahi gadi hai jo hume CCTV footage me se mili hai…Jai Singhania ki…

Abhijeet: Matlab ye baat to saaf hai ki is Jai ka kuch hath hai is jusm me…warna do ghante baad waha wapas jane ka kya matlab…

Daya (adding to him): Aur gaya to gaya, police ko dekh ke bhaag bhi gaya…

Abhiraaj: Vivek, is peddler ne shakal nahi dekhi us car ke driver ki?

Vivek: No sir…

Abhijeet: Kamaal hai…number dekh liya per chehra nahi dekha gaya…

Vivek: Sir uska kehna tha ki usne hat pehna hua tha…isiliye uska chehra nahi dekh paya…

Daya: Koi baat nahi…chehra nahi per naam to hai na…

Abhiraaj: Per itne se hum uske khilaaf koi action to nahi le payenge…

Abhijeet: Action nahi abhi sirf talaashi leni hai uske ghar ki…I'm sure kuch na kuch to zaroor hath lagega uske ghar se…

Abhiraaj: Search warrant milna thora mushkil nahi hai itni si wajah se…wo bhi uske jaise established businessman ke khilaaf…

Daya (smiling): Tum chinta mat karo ABHIRAAJ…(Abhijeet looked at Daya narrow eyed)…Abhijeet ke liye ye koi mushkil kaam nahi hai…kyu boss…(Abhijeet glared at him, took his mobile out and left…Daya hid his smile…)

After sometime, Abhijeet came back…

Daya: Kya kaha sir ne…kab tak ho jayega?

Abhijeet: Ho jayega jaldi hi…(to all)…tum sab bhi lunch ker lo jaker…koi kaam aye to bula lunga…(Vivek, Freddy and Tasha left…only Duo and Abhiraaj were there…they were now standing in the corridor)

Abhiraaj (to Daya): Yaar Daya…tumne tab mujhe ABHIRAAJ kyu bulaya…? (Abhijeet looked at him and then at Daya to see what he says…)

Daya (casual): Kyuki tumhara naam ABHIRAAJ hai…kyu…koi problem hai?

Abhiraaj: Nahi per tum mujhe humesha ABHI hi bulate ho na to achanak…isiliye puch liya…(Abhijeet trying to leave…Daya didn't try to stop him but Abhiraaj said)…Arre Abhijeet…tum kaha ja rahe ho…?

Abhijeet (not understanding anything): Wo…umm…kuch…kuch kaam hai…abhi aata hu thori der me…tum dono bhi jao na…lunch ker lo…phir pata nahi kitna busy rahenge pure din…(Abhiraaj nodded in smile…Daya was not at all smiling now…Abhijeet left…)

Abhiraaj(to Daya): Waise Daya (Daya who was still looking at the door from where Abhijeet left now turned to him)…ye Abhijeet kafi himmat wala hai na…

Daya: Kyu? Tumhe aisa kyu laga?

Abhiraaj: Aur kya…mujhe to pehle din se hi aisa feel hua…jab mai bureau me first time aya to dekha wo ACP sir ke sath khara hai…mujhe to unka face dekhte hi darr lagta hai yaar aur suna bhi hai kafi ki bahut strict hai…aur phir aaj bhi forensic lab me jab Dr. Salunkhe ne pehli baar mujhe dekh kar kaha ki 'ye kaun hai' meri to uske baad himmat hi nahi hui kuch bolne ki…aur ye Abhijeet kitna freely bol raha tha…unse sawal pe sawal puch raha tha…aur Dr. Salunkhe bhi uske gale me hath daal ke usse kitni casually baatein ker rahe the…

Daya (laughing lightly): Aisa nahi hai yaar…ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir humare fatherly figure hai…aur ACP sir sirf duty ke time serious hote hai, warna jitna wo comment kerte hai aur hum sabki leg pulling kerte hai na ki bas…mai aur Abhijeet bhi unhe takkar nahi de sakte….aur tum sab ne to unke characteristics me hi 'seriousness' include ker diya…(Abhiraaj smiled shyly…)

Abhiraaj: Acha aur Dr. Salunkhe?

Daya (laughed loudly remembering about him): Dr. saab…unko describe kerne ke liye to bas ek hi line kafi hai… 'Umr pachpan ki aur dil bachpan ka'…(both laughed out…)

Daya: Acha yaar…chalo café me chalte hai, bahut bhookh lagi hai…

Abhiraaj: Abhijeet nahi ayega? Use aane do sath me hi chalenge…

Daya: Ummm…wo…mai use bhi bula lunga tum chalo to…

Both of them went to the cafeteria and occupied a table…

Daya: Yaar suno…tum order karo…mai aata hu abhi…(he turned to go but Abhiraaj held him by wrist…)

Abhiraaj: Kaha?

Daya: Bas abhi aata hu…tum karo order…aata hu mai 5 minute me…(Abhiraaj nodded and Daya left immediately)

Daya walked out of the café and after looking here and there for a second went to the parking area…he stood at the entrance and searched at a specific place and after getting his search result he sighed relieved and walked to that spot…he opened the driver seat door of the car parked there and sat inside…the other person sitting there was almost shocked to see him there…

Daya (not looking at him): Bahut important kaam aa gaya tha kya?

Abhijeet (shocked): Tum…yaha…!

Daya (looking at him): Haan…meri hi gadi hai…kyu?

Abhijeet: Haan, of course…m..mai chalta hu…(he tried to open the door but Daya said before that)

Daya(serious): Baat kya hai Abhijeet..? Koi problem hai? (Abhijeet looked at him…)

Abhijeet (trying to look normal): Nahi…koi problem nahi hai Daya…tumhe aise hi laga hoga…

Daya (teasingly): Aise hi…?

Abhijeet (instantly): Haan…(and there was an absolute silence for a few minutes…Abhijeet was looking outside the window and Daya relaxed himself on the backrest knowing the need of a small silence…after a few more minutes he heard Abhijeet say something in low voice, his face still turned towards window…)…Daya…

Daya: Hm…?

Abhijeet (hesitating): Wo…tum…(and stopped)

Daya (softly): Bolo…

Abhijeet (turned to him): Daya…I…I'm sorry…

Daya: Kis liye? (Knowing what's bothering him)

Abhijeet: Wo…tum yaar…meri wajah se use ABHI bulana band mat karo…use bura lagega…

Daya looked at him keenly and said in a calm but commanding tone: Chalo…

Abhijeet: Kaha? (But Daya was already out of the car…sighing, Abhijeet also moved out and followed Daya inside the café where Abhiraaj was waiting for them…)

They came there and sat…Abhijeet ordered for his lunch as Abhiraaj had already ordered for Daya and himself…

Abhiraaj (to Daya): Mujhe laga hi tha ki Abhijeet ko dhundne gaye hoge tum…

Daya (smiling teasingly): Haan…kya kare…log aaj kal kafi busy rehne lage hai kaam me…kaha kaha dhoondna perta hai…(Abhijeet moved his head up to look at Daya and giving him a sharp glare got back to his food…)

After lunch, all got back to work…they got the warrant to interrogate Jai and to search his house…

The CID team reached Jai Singhania's bunglow along with Dr. Salunkhe…

Jai(shout): Dekhiye mai keh raha hu na ki maine kuch nahi kiya…(angry)…aur ye jo ladki ki photo aap mujhe dikah rahe hai, iska naam tak nahi pata mujhe…pehli baar dekh raha hu mai ise wo bhi iski photo…mai iska khoon kyu karunga…

Abhiraaj: Apne kuch nahi kiya to apki car waha kya ker rahi thi us din…

Jai: Mujhe kya maalum kya ker rahi thi…au..aur…kaunsi car haan? Kis car ki baat ker rahe hai aap log…meri saari cars us din ghar per hi thi…subah bas ek car mai office le ker gaya tha…

Daya: Acha…to tumhari car MH 02 ** **** kal sham ke 5 aur 5:30 ke beech kaha thi…

Jai (confused): Kya..! ye car…

Abhijeet: Haan ye car…tumhari hi hai na ye car…

Jai: Nahi…

Abhiraaj: Dekhiye Mr. Jai, aap 'naa' bolke bach nahi sakte hai samjhe…humne RTO se pata kiya hai…ye gadi aap hi ke naam se registered hai…

Jai (loudly): Haan ye car mere hi naam pe registered hai…per iska ye matlab nahi ki mai khud ise use bhi kerta hu…(all confused)…ye car maine 2 saal pehle li thi…abb mai do saal baad bhi mai yahi car to use nahi ker sakta na…isiliye ye car maine apne servants ke liye rakhi hui hai abb…

Freddy: KYA…! Servants ke liye itni mehengi gadi…?

Jai: Haan, to…mai itni purani gadi bahar le ker jaunga to meri reputation ka kya hoga…mere dost hasenge mujh per…isiliye mai apni purani gadiya apne servants ke use ke liye rakh deta hu…ghar ke liye job hi samaan lana hota hai uski shopping wagerah ke liye ye sab ye car use kerte hai…

Daya: To ye wali car apka kaun sa servant use kerta hai?

Jai: Koi bhi ker sakta hai? Jise jab zaroorat ho use ker sakta hai…

Abhjeet: Aur…kitne servants hai apke ghar me…?

Jai: Paanch…do cooks hai, ek gardener hai aur baki do ghar ke odd works kerte hai…

Abhiraaj: Bulaiye zara unn sab ko…

Jai (irritated): Abb wo log apko kya batayenge bhala…dekhiye officers, mai keh raha hu aap log bekaar hi apna aur mera time waste ker rahe hai…aapko yaha kuch nahi milega…aur inn sabki wajah se meri meating bhi miss ho jayegi…

Daya: Kaisi meating?

Jai: Business meating…mujhe adhe ghante me waha pahuchna tha per lagta nahi hai ki abb mai waha pahuch paunga…

Abhijeet: Nahi nahi Mr. Jai…humari wajah se aapke kaam me koi rukawat nahi ayegi…aap araam se ja ker apni meating attend kijiye…hum apna kaam bina apki guidance ke hi ker lenge…bas jaane se pehle apko bata dete hai ki apke ghar ki talashi lene wale hai humlog…(Jai about to protest so Abhijeet cut him stressfully with)…aur iska warrant hai humare paas…

Jai took deep breath to control his anger and said: Theek hai…(he made asked one of the servants standing there to call the rest and he himself left…)

Abhijeet ordered: Vivek…nazar rakho iss per…mujhe abb bhi yakeen nahi hai iski kahaniyo per…(Vivek immediately left…)

The team looked at him go out and then Freddy said…

Freddy: Sir…iske ghar ke servants ko bhi itni achi aur mehengi gadiya milti hai…aur hum din raat khoon pasina baha ke bhi shayad zindagi bhar itni achi car me nahi baith payenge…

Daya (smiling): To Freddy…job change kerne ka irada hai kya…

Abhijeet (pretending to be serious): Haan…tum kaho to Jai se mai baat ker lunga tumhare liye…

Vivek(smilng): Ye theek rahega sir…Abhijeet sir ne keh diya ek baar to samajh lijiye apki naukri to pakki…

Freddy: Tu chup ker…tujhe to humesha mujhe CID se bhagane ki hi sujhti hai…aur Abhijeet sir…please, itni help nahi kijiye meri…(all share a light laugh…Abhijeet then noticed the absence of Dr. Salunkhe from the scene…he looked here and there and found him standing near a wall…he narrowed his eyes then looked at others and ordered them to search the house…then he moved towards Salunkhe…he stood behind him and ask softly…)

Abhijeet: Kya baat hai Dr. saab…kuch mila hai kya…

Salunkhe (shocked with the voice and seeing him): Oh…tum ho…haan Abhijeet, mai ise dekh raha tha…(he said pointing to a small mosquito blood stain on the wall…)

Abhijeet (shocked): Ye…! Dr. saab aap itna bada ghar chhor ke iss machhar ko dekh rahe hai…

Salunkhe: Macchar ko kam mat samjho Abhijeet…iske size per mat jao…ye bahut kuch bata sakta hai hume…

Abhijeet: Ye macchar…? Wo bhi mara hua…ye kya batayega…

Salunkhe: Dekhte hai kya bolta hai…pehle ise pyar se lab tak le ker jana parega…

Abhijeet (serious): Isse waqai kuch mil sakta hai…

Salunkhe: Kismat achi rahi to bilkul mil sakta hai…(Salunkhe said while opening his forensic kit…he took out a wet filter paper and carefully absorbed the blood stain on it…then he scratched the rest of the blood material on a watch glass which was still present on the wall…and at last he collected the mosquito's remains in a tube and kept it all securely…)

Salunkhe: Abhijeet…mai abhi nikalta hu…mujhe iske test me thora time lag jayega…central lab bhi jana parega, wahi se iska test hoga…tum logo ko aur kuch milta hai to lab me bhej dena, OK…

Abhijeet : Ji…(he was still confused with the mosquito thing…)

By the time, all the servants who were at the market for some shopping were at home…searching was also done so rest of the team was also there…

Abhijeet: Kuch mila?

Daya: Nahi boss, kuch bhi nahi…(noticing something)…ye Dr. Salunkhe kaha gaye?

Abhijeet (smiling): Macchar ki maut ke gam me chale gaye…

Abhiraaj (confused): Kya matlab?

Abhijeet: Nahi nahi…kuch nahi…baad me batata hu…

They went to the servants and questioned them…after that moved back to bureau…Abhijeet called Vivek and asked if he found anything suspicious about Jai but he denied…then he called Dr. Salunkhe and asked him if he found anything but got the answer in negative…it was night now, so they dicided to move to their homes…

Abhijeet: Freddy, tum Vivek ke sath jao…aur haan, kadi nazar rakhna uss Jai pe…uski ek ek harkat ki khabar chahiye mujhe…har ghante do ghante me mujhe update dete rehna…theek hai…

Freddy: Yes sir…(and he left…)

Abhijeet (to all): Tum log bhi chale jao…mujhe thora kaam hai mai baad me jaunga…

Abhiraaj: Baad me kyu…sath hi chalo na…abhi ek hi to case hai…araam se sare kaam ho jayenge…

Abhijeet: Nahi, tum jao…mai keh raha hu na…bas thori der me nikal jaunga mai bhi…

Daya: Yaar, ho jayega kaam…abhi chalo tum…

Finally, Abhijeet gave up and moved with them…again the same thing happened because of which he was avoiding to go with them…Abhiraaj sat on the passenger seat and because of some unknown reason he was not feeling good to sit with them now…he just silently sat on the back seat looking outside…Abhiraaj and Daya kept on enjoying there chat…they dropped Tasha first and then drove again…

Abhiraaj: Yaar Daya, aaj dinner bahar kare…thora aur time mil jayega na baatein kerne ka…bureau me to mushkil se hi koi baat hoti hai…

Daya: OK…!

Abhijeet: Yaar, tum log jao, mai ghar jaunga abb…

Abhiraaj: Abhijeet please na yaar…tumhare baare me suna hi tha bas...thori baat kerne ka bhi mauka mil jayega…chalo na…

Abhijeet could not protest more so agreed…Daya internally didn't want him to come as he knew Abhiraaj's talkative nature and that Abhijeet may feel left out…and that is why he was not insisting him to come with them…

They went to a restaurant and occupied a table…Abhijeet picked up the menu card and opened it as he was habitual of it as it had always been his tast to order the food when he went to any restaurant with Daya…but this time, someone popped in between this…

Abhiraaj: Aaj mai order karu…

Abhijeet (a little shocked as not expecting this): Huh…?

Daya: Haan Abhijeet, aaj ABHI ko order karne do…waise bhi kuch dino ke liye hi hai humare sath…

Abhijeet silently nodded and gave him the menu card…though it was not a big issue but somewhere deep down, he was feeling something weird…something he could not understand…something he could not name...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Guest, Kahi bhi car park ki hoti toh doubt nahi jata but yaha pe unhe pata hai ki koi car use hui hai aur by logic dead body remove karne ke liye car ko crime scene ke paas hi park karna pada hoga…toh abhijeet sir ne socha hoga ki ek chance lekar dekhte hai, kya pata kuch mil hi jaye… ;) waha pe aur koi car suspectable nahi lagi unhe…aur dusra doubt bhi batao, mai unse pooch ke bata dungi ;p thanks for reviewing…tell me about this chapter also…

Kkkloveu, yaar murgi toh maine bhi badi achi chuni hui hai ek story likhne ke liye par kya kare wo murgi bahut hi jyada lazy hai iss maamle me…tum meri kaun si pol khologi haan…yaar pehle PM me batana haan…Aur baki comments ke jawab toh mai tumhe PM me deti hu.. :/ Acha tumhe thnks toh mai bolungi nahi…tumhi ne mana kiya hua hai na…tum waise hi iss chappy pe review kr do :)

Honey, Daya sir ko bola toh hai maine...aur dekho wo toh bilkul bhi pareshan nahi kar rahe hai…par Abhiraaj ji ka mai kya kar sakti hu…wo mere friend nahi hai na toh unse kya bolu…chalo koshish karenge ki jaldi chale jaye wapas :) thanks for reviewing… :)

Kartike, Kya karu, iss chapter me Abhijeet sir ko aur tang karne ka mann nahi kiya ;) but this chapter is longer :)

Sonam Naik, Kavinsanjana, A.S. Anjana, Sadia Manzoor, Kritika, Artanish, Priya, Saakshi, Rukmani, , Angel Srija, Cracresta, loveabhi…thanks to all of you for your precious reviews…keep reiewing… :)

3rd chapter me reviews kam ho gaye hai…iss baar kam se kam 30 reviews nahi mile toh next chapter nahi milega…this is a very fair deal…

Take care friends…

DIYA…


	5. Chapter 5

After the dinner, the three moved to their respective homes…Daya wanted to talk to Abhijeet when Abhiraaj is not around to clear out certain things which he knew was bothering him…but today, as they had to take another road to go to the restaurant, so Abhijeet's home came first and there was no chance for Daya to talk to him…

Daya made a plan in his mind…he would go behind him to his house door with an excuse of taking some file or something and talk to him…but a full stop came in between his plan when Freddy called Abhijeet at the right moment when he was about to open the car door to move with him…Abhijeet attended it and said a quick bye and hurried towards his home without giving back any glance to the two…Daya sighed and slightly hit the steering which went unnoticed by Abhiraaj as he was busy with the music player…

**Daya's Home…**

**Night…**

Daya was sitting on bed with his laptop open in front as he was trying to play some games but can't get the required focus as his mind was wandering off some other direction…after sometime getting irritated with the game he shut his lappy down and simply laid back with his bed's support and his eyes still open staring at the ceiling…his brain was playing the few particular events of the two recent days…he murmured in irritation… "Freddy ko bhi ussi samay usse phone kerna tha…huh…sara plan bigaad diya mera…(closing his eyes now)…Abhijeet ko bhi na jaane kya ho gaya hai…waise mujhe andaza to hai magar sahab kuch bole to…bas chuppi saad lete hai…hmmm…(with a soft smile on his face) waise shayad Abhijeet jealous ho raha hai…hmmm…pehli baar uska yeh roop dekh raha hu…maza to aa raha hai magar…(sadly)…bura bhi lag raha hai…choti choti baat bhi usse hurt kar rahi hai…lekin kya karu…jaha tak sambhal sakta tha waha sambhala maine…Abhiraaj ko ABHI bulana bhi band kar diya tha lekin…lekin kuch cheezon ke liye kaise naa kar du? Aaj restro me…Abhijeet ko bura laga hoga bahot…lekin phir Abhiraaj hurt ho jata…(touching his forehead)…ufff…pagal kar diya hai dono ne mujhe…ek naraz already hai to dusra ho sakta hai…(patting his own head)…kya baat hai Daya beta…iss baar to bade mast phase ho tum…good good…(opening his eyes)…kuch soch Daya…kuch soch…kaise Abhijeet ko bhi (naughtily) vash me kar liya jaye aur Abhiraaj bhi na bhaage….hmmm…arre haan, ye baat dimag me kyu nahi ayi…baat to call kerke bhi ho sakti hai (picking up the mobile from side table)…ye mobile kis din kaam ayega phir…Abhijeet ko call kerke baat ker leta hu…(smiling)..shayad wait bhi ker raha hoga ki call kerke sahab ko manaya jaye…

He dialled Abhijeet's number, but before the call could connect, another name flashed on the screen…ABHIRAAJ CALLING….he tightly closed his eyes in frustration and took a deep breath before attending the call…they talked and talked…but this time it was only Abhiraaj who was speaking more and Daya was simply answering him as his mind was still stuck on something else…he was again and again looking at the wall clock as it was getting late and he wanted to have atleast a small talk with Abhijeet…

After sometime, when Daya knew that his friend is in no mood to end the chat, he sat back with his eyes closed…finally when they ended the call, Daya opened his eyes and looked at the clock once again, it was showing 00:02…Daya sighed deeply…

Daya (looking at the mobile in his hand): Ab kya karu…phone karu…ki nahi…kar hi leta hu…do minute ke liye hi sahi…(dialled the number and cut before it connected)…nahi…itni der ho gayi hai…so gaya hai…kal bureau jaate waqt pick kerunga tabhi baat ker lunga…

Here, Abhijeet checked the mobile every 5 minutes in the hope to get a call from a certain someone…but there were none…disappointly, he too went to bed and slept…

Next morning came on their way and Daya was happy that atleast now he'll be able to talk to Abhijeet…he got ready for the bureau and was about to move out when his door bell rang…he was confused but opened the door…it was Abhiraaj…he was shocked to see him there…

Daya (shocked): ABHI…tum yaha?

Abhiraaj: Haan yaar, ek kaam se iss taraf aya tha socha tumhe pick kar lu…

Daya (smile fakely): Oh…acha…

Abhiraaj: Chale phir…( Daya nodded and they went out)…Daya…! (Throwing the key towards him…Daya caught it in confusion)…tumhara kaam tum hi karo yaar…

While driving, Daya was looking disturbed…Abhiraaj noticed that and asked in concern…

Abhiraaj: Kya baat hai Daya…sab theek hai na…?

Daya (came out of his thoughts): Ha…haan haan…sab theek hai na…?

Abhiraaj: Sure? (Daya nodded)…waise Abhijeet ko bhi to pick kerna hai na…

Daya: Hm…(thinking)…isi ke liye to jaldi nikla tha…per meri kismet…phir se plan flop…

Daya stopped the car in front of Abhijeet's home…he was locking the door…and coming towards the car, he gave a hard look to Daya and sat on the back seat…Daya nodded disappointedly and drove to bureau…all the way Abhijeet kept himself busy with phone…

**In Bureau…**

As soon as they entered inside the bureau, Abhijeet started working on the case, not giving Daya a single chance to talk to him…

Everyone except ACP sir was there as Abhijeet had called Freddy and Vivek too on the way and asked them to come to bureau…

Abhijeet: Freddy, kal raat 3 baje last time mujhe update kiya tha tum logo ne…uske baad kaha the…(little angry)…kaha tha na maine ki har 2 ghante me mujhe update milna chahiye…

Freddy: Sorry sir…per wo Jai pata nahi kaisi kaisi jagaho pe ghumta rehta hai, signal hi nahi mila…humne socha ki wapas aa ke call kerenge per wo waha kafi waqt tak raha…phir subah 6 baje maine call kiya apko waha se nikalte hi…

Abhiraaj: Ye Jai aisi kaunsi jagah jata hai jaha signal hi nahi hai…pata kiya tumne?

Vivek: Haan sir, humne pata kiya…wo usi ka godown hai…

Daya: Wo itni raat ko apne godown me kya ker raha tha!

Abhiraaj: Ho sakta hai ki waha wo kisi se milne gaya ho…matlab usse ab pata chal chukka hai ki CID uske peeche hai to wo bachne ke liye kuch na kuch to karega na…to shayad, apne kisi aadmi se milne gaya ho…

Freddy: Par sir humne to waha kisi aur aadmi ko nahi dekha tha…

Abhijeet (after thinking something): Acha Freddy, uska driver tha uske sath me?

Freddy: Nahi…wo akele hi tha…

Abhijeet: Hmmm…matlab ye Jai waha kisi nek iraade se to gaya nahi hoga…warna jis tarah ka wo insaan hai wo kabhi khud drive nahi karega, ye mai daave ke sath keh sakta hu…(smiling)…usme bhi wo aisa feel karega ki uski reputation kam ho gayi hai…

Daya: Ek to ye servants bhi kuch bolne ko tayar nahi hai…sabke sab yahi bol rahe hai ki uss din sab ghar ke bahar the…ye kaise ho sakta hai…gardener ka kehna hai ki subah subah hi apna kaam kerne ke baad chala gaya…ek cook beemar tha, dusra usi din subah apne gaon chala gaya, baki jo do servants hai unme se bhi ek market gaya tha aur dusra uss din chutti pe tha..saare ke saare ek hi time pe ghar se bahar…(to Abhijeet)…boss, ye log kuch na kuch to chupa rahe hai humse…

Abhijeet: Haan, chupa to rahe hai per hum aur kuch ker bhi to nahi sakte hai na…jab tak koi thos saboot nahi milta iske khilaaf hum kya ker sakte hai…

Abhiraaj: Iske godown ki talashi le…I'm sure waha kuch na kuch to milega hi…shayad wo shaks jisse wo milne gaya tha kal raat ko, uske baare me kuch pata chal jaye…

Abhijeet: Nahi Abhiraaj…iss Jai ki pahuch bohot upar tak hai, isiliye iss case me hum 'shayad' ke bharose nahi reh sakte…hume koi strong proof chahiye hoga…uske siway hum kuch bhi nahi ker payenge aur ye Jai araam se bach ke nikal jayega…

Abhiraaj: Per Abhijeet, hum jab tak waha jayenge nahi tab tak hume saboot milenge kaha se...

Daya: Haan yaar, mujhe lagta hai Abhiraaj sahi keh raha hai (Abhijeet looks at him)…hume waha jaker dekhna chahiye…

Abhijeet: Kya dekhenge waha…haan, agar waha kuch nahi mila to…uske baad jo hum per pressure hoga upar se…uske chalte hum kuch ker payenge…?

Daya: Aur agar mil gaya to…Abhijeet hum waha ja ker dekhenge tabhi to case aage barhega…aise hath per hath rakh kar baithne se kuch hasil nahi hone wala…

Abhijeet (angrily): To tum kehna chahte ho ki mai hath per hath rakh ker baitha hu…mujhe tension nahi hai iss case ki…

Daya (irritated): Maine aisa kab kaha…mujhe pata hai ki tumhe bhi chinta hai case ki…aur ye bhi janta hu ki ACP sir ke absence me saara pressure tumhare upar aa gaya hai…par ye sab tum pehle bhi handle ker chuke ho…phir iss case me kya hua…mujhe samajh nahi aa raha ki tum aise kyu react ker rahe ho…

Abhijeet: To aur kaise react karu mai…ek hi baat per tik ker baith gaye ho tum to…baat ko samajhne ki koshish hi nahi ker rahe…Jai ko ab pata chal chuka hai ki hum log uske peeche hai…tumhe kya lagta hai ki wo abhi humare liye saboot chorta phirega…

Abhiraaj: Per kuch galti to karega na…aur hum ussi se use asaani se pakar sakte hai…wo koi professional murderer nahi hai jo apne jurm ke saboot bhi mita de…aisa hota to wo lash ko beach per chorta hi nahi…(Abhijeet was now feeling more angry as he had never thought that Daya would support Abhiraaj over him and Abhiraaj's voice in between their discussion or say argument raised his anger to the next level)…

Abhijeet: Mana ki wo koi professional nahi hai magar wo koi bewakoof bhi nahi hai…abhi wo thora chup to baitha hai…ek baar usse mauka mil gaya na to wo koi kasar nahi chorega hume apne raste se hatane me…apni poori power use karega aur khud bach ke nikal jayega…

Daya: Yaar tum kuch bhi bolo, per iss baar mujhe tumhari baat samajh nahi aa rahi hai…mujhe ab bhi yahi lagta hai ki hum eek baar waha jana chahiye…aur rahi baat uske bachne ki to hum pehle bhi isse bade aur powerful mujrimo se nipat chuke hai…iss baar bhi ho jayega na…tum itni si baat pe itna over react kyu ker rahe ho?

Abhijeet: Kya? Mai over react ker raha hu…? Daya tumhe andaza bhi hai ki…(he stops and then taking a deep breath says)…theek hai…tum logo ko godown ki talashi leni hai na…le lo…par agar kuch garbar hui na uske baad to ACP sir aur baaki sab ko tum hi face kerna…

Daya: Theek hai…mai, Abhiraaj aur Vivek ja rahe hai waha…(saying this he left the bureau and Abhiraaj and Vivek silently followed him…)

After they left, Abhijeet bang his hand on his desk…and a few minutes later, he too left the bureau leaving Tasha and Freddy back…

Daya, Abhiraaj and Vivek reached there and entered inside the godown and started their searching work…Abhijeet's car stopped outside the godown gate…after a couple of hours, he saw the team coming out and he escaped their view and backed to bureau…

When Daya entered with the other two, they saw Abhijeet signing on a case file that Tasha was holding before him…

Abhijeet (teasing): Kya mila?

Abhiraaj (low tone): Ku..kuch nahi…sab kuch normal tha waha…(Abhijeet smiled and moved near Freddy…)

Daya: Par hume koi to starting point chahiye tha na…toh…(Abhijeet cut him)

Abhijeet: Mila? Starting point? (Daya said nothing…Abhijeet whispered to himself)…usse to mil gaya…(and smiled sadly…Freddy who was standing near him heard that…)

That night, they all left for home still empty handed…Abhijeet went out of the scene just when they were leaving…Daya called him and he picked the phone on second ring…

Daya: Kaha ho? Hum log nikal rahe hai…

Abhijeet (serious): Hmm…theek hai…

Daya: Tum nahi aoge? (he asked knowing the reply)

Abhijeet: Nahi…mujhe kaam hai…mai baad me chala jaunga…(Daya smiled sadly as his guess proved to be right...he knew that his friend was lying even after knowing he was not able to hide his emotions from him...)

Daya: OK…(and the call cut…he closed his eyes and sighed deeply and then moved towards the car…)

Abhijeet rubbed the water droplets on the window pane which had formed a layer on it due to the mist…he looked down where he saw his friend standing just below that window, probably knowing that he was there…he saw him staring at his mobile phone for some seconds…the mobile's light was illuminating his friend's face…and then the screen went dark…he could no more see his face but only a figure which moved towards the car…he heard the car's engine getting started…a silent tear slipped down his cheeks as the car went out of his vision and the window pane again covered with that thin misty layer…

**A/N: **

GD, thank you so much for reviewing…I was surprised to have so many reviews from you at a once… :) and yes, wo Daya sir ke dialogues maine as a tease use kiye the…sorry that you didn't like it…next time I'll try to use better dialogues…aur haan, naam bilkul chaant ke rakha hai…par likhte hue baar baar Abhiraaj ki jagah Abhijeet ban jata hai…mujhe bhi pareshan ker diya Abhiraaj ne..hehe…oh haan, there is one more thing I want to thank u for…u liked the medical part…mujhe kab se ye tension thi ki kuch galat na ho jaye…ab tension thori kam ho gayi…and you said that there are certain unacceptable things…what are those? Please tell me, I'll try to improve next time :)

R and r, thanks for reviewing…sorry dear, I don't think I will be able to write any story for now as my college have reopened and I'm going to be very busy this semester…even I want to write more but… :( but thanks that you liked this story :)

Kritika, Fair deal ki bacchii? ye kya tha?hehe… :p

Pihu MS, Sadia Manzoor, Rai-the night queen, Aashi's Hone40, Naina Mallik, Bhumi98, Sonam Naik, Angel Srija, Priya, Artanish, Nitu, Jyoti, Mahafairy, Saakshi, , A.S. Anjaana, Rukmani, Kavinsanjana, loveabhi and all the guests, thanks a lot fro reading and reviewing the last chapter…

Hope you liked this chapter also…

The condition for next update remains same that is 30 reviews :)

Take care friends…

DIYA…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **GD, shayad apka doubt iss chapter me clear ho jaye… :)

Blue Fairy, Oh wow, so many reviews from at single time…I really like such surprises :) thanks for the review and keep reviewing dear… :)

Shrestha, DA95, Aashi's Hone40, A.S. Anjaana, Bhumi 98, Rai-the nightqueen, Pihu MS, Naina Mallik, KAvinsanjana, Saakshi, Rukmani, abhijeeteye, .188, , , Sadia Manzoor, Artanish, Loveabhi, mahafairy999, Priya, Kritika and all the guest reviewers…thanks a lot for reading and reviewing…

Friends, I really don't know how this chapter is going to be…please avoid the loop holes :)

Now enjoy the chapter…

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, all the officers were trying to find out atleast something about the culprit…suddenly they heard someone's footsteps proceeding towards them and they knew who it was…<p>

ACP came inside the bureau with an angry face…everybody was afraid of his reaction after the news outbreak that came this morning…Jai had actually done was Abhijeet was fearing of…he had told the media that CID officers were trying to prove him a murderer without any reason and proof just because he denied to talk to one of their officers who was heading the case…the news had spread so in a day that reporters were continuously trying to barge in the bureau but were forced outside by the guards…

Abhijeet had been facing more problem as Jai had specially pointed him in his statement…he was continuously trying to ignore all the calls he was getting from the morning…

Now, ACP walked and straight went to Abhijeet…

ACP: Kya hai ye sab haan?

Abhijeet (low tone): Sir, kal humne uske godown ki talashi li thi kyuki hume shak tha ki waha hume koi suraag zaroor milega uske khilaaf…par waha per sab kuch normal tha…aur uske baad se hi ye sab…

ACP (angrily cut him): To tumhe kya laga tha ki wo chup chap baitha rehega…

Abhijeet: Sir, mujhe zara bhi andaza nahi tha ki wo itna bawaal khada ker dega iss baat ko lekar…

ACP: Acha…tumhe andaza nahi tha…tum to jaise pehli baar mil rahe ho na ise…(Daya was shocked)…pata tha na tumhe ki kitna terha aadmi hai ye…(Abhijeet hung his head down)…

ACP: Ab ye sar jhuka ke khare rehne ka koi fayeda nahi hai samjhe…tumhe pata bhi hai kitna pressure ban gaya hai iss case ko le kar…pehle hi is Jai ki social reputation ki wajah se ispe hath daalna mushkil tha…abb to isse ek sawal puchne pr bhi duniya ikatthi ho jayegi…kayi political leaders iske dost hai…unn sabne pure department par pressure daal diya hai…subah se das baar DCP ka call aa chukka hai…headquarters tak baat pahuch chuki hai…aur har jagah tumhara naam hi aage hai…matlab samjhte ho iska…

Abhijeet (low tone): Sorry sir…

ACP: Sorry sir…? Bol diya aur kaam khatam? Abhijeet koi aur hota to mujhe shayad ko shikayat nahi hoti…par tumhe to pata hai na iss Jai ka…jante ho na ise…ek baar chup baith gaya kyuki maine pehle hi usse baat ker li thi kit um log jaane wale ho uske ghar pe…par iss baar tumne mujhe batana tak sahi nahi samjha…ek baar batana to tha ki tum log uske godown ki talashi lene wale ho…mai kisi tarah se manage kerta…

Daya: Par sir Abhijeet to waha gaya bhi nahi tha…aur jaisa ye Jai bol raha hai aisa kuch bhi nahi hai…humne sirf ek baar isse baat ki thi wo bhi iske ghar pe…uske baad Abhijeet ya humme se kisi ne bhi usse contact nahi kiya…mere samajh ahi aa raha ki ye Abhijeet ke peeche kyu pada hua hai…

ACP: Kyuki Daya ye Jai Abhijeet ka purana dushman hai…(all shocked)…bohot pehle ke ek case me Abhijeet ne ise ek witness ko ghus (bribe) dene ke chakkar me pakra tha…kuch samay ke liye jail bhi gaya tha…Jai ne Abhijeet ko paiso ka lalach bhi diya tha usse chorne ke badle…par isne mana kar diya aur isi baat pe achi khaasi behes (eyeing Abhijeet)…ya ye keh lo ki almost ladai hi ho gayi thi dono me…uss waqt uska koi apna business nahi tha…kisi company me kaam kerta tha…uss case ke baad usse company se nikal diya gaya tha aur kafi samay tak koi kaam nahi kerta tha…phir dheere dheere ye business establish kiya isne…bas tabhi se Jai ke mann me Abhijeet ke khilaaf zeher bhar gaya tha…aur abhi mauka mila to badla lene nikal pada…

Daya (low tone): Par sir…Abhijeet ko ye decision lene pr maine pressurize kiya tha…who to baar baar mana bhi ker raha tha pr…

ACP (teasing): Par tum nahi mane…hai na (Daya lowered his gaze)…pata hai mujhe…aur shuru se hi pata tha ki Abhijeet jhooth bol raha hai (Duo look at him surprised)…aise kya dekh rahe ho…pehli baar to hai nahi jo mujhe pata na chale…(annoyed)…dusra koi jhooth bole to huski haddi pasli ek kar dete ho tum dono aur sabse jyada jhooth to khud hi bolte ho…

Daya (innocently): Sir hum apse kabhi jhooth nahi bolte…

ACP: Sabse bada jhooth…(Daya smiled shyly and Abhijeet look at him and smile teasingly)…

ACP: Chalo abb itne karnaame kar liye ha dono ne mil ke to ab thora aur kaam bhi kar lo…zara case ko aage barhao…(ACP's phone ringed…he pulled it out from the pocket and showed everyone with)…tab tak mai inhe sambhalta hu…

It was two days after ACP's arrival but they were still empty handed about the case…they were not able to interrogate Jai properly due to the pressure created by politicians on the department…they were not even able to get any information about he lady who got killed…in between, they received a call from one of the servants who worked in Jai's home and he told that the car was missing from the home the day of murder…and that Jai was also not present at home that time…he had talked to the security guard and he confirmed that it was Jai only who had taken the car outside that day…but both of them clearly refused to give witness against Jai in public or in court…now they were quite confirmed that Jai was the murderer but they really needed something strong to prove the same…

It was evening, when ACP's phone rang again and he frustratedly look at it as he thought it to be some reporter or some senior official who will ask him the same questions he had been answering from two days…but as he looked at the screen, a sigh of relief came from his mouth…he picked the call and said…

ACP (smiling lightly): Kya Salunkhe, tu to sanyas lene wala tha na…Himalaya se call ker raha hai kya…network mil jata hai?

Saliunkhe: Dekhiye ACP sahab mai iss waqt aapse ladne ke mood me bilkul nahi hu…aap bas jaldi se lab me aa jayiye…aur haan, Abhijeet ko zaroor lete aana sath me…

ACP: Kyu, mann nahi lagta tera uska chehra dekhe bina…itna pyara hai tujhe wo?

Salunkhe: Haan hai…tumhe koi problem…

ACP: Uh ha…aa rahe hai hum…

**In forensic Lab…**

Only ACP, Daya and Abhijeet were there…all others were still in bureau…

ACP: Ye le Salunkhe…le aya mai tere ladle Abhijeet ko…(Abhijeet and Daya who were talking to each other looked at him in shock…) waise Abhijeet se itni gehri dosti kab se hui teri, hm?

Abhijeet (surprised): Sirr…apne mujhe yaad kiya…! (smiling)…Kamala ho gaya waise, nahi…

Salunkhe: Haan…kuch dikhana tha tumhe…

Daya: Sirf Abhijeet ko? Hume nahi?

Salunkhe: Tum sab bhi dekh lo…par Abhijeet ko isiliye dikhana hai ki inhe badi hasi aa rahi thi uss din…(to Abhijeet)… Abhijeet tumhe yaad hai maine Jai ke ghar ke deewaar se ek mosquito blood meal collect kiya tha…(Abhijeet nodded, Salunkhe smiling)…aur maine ye bhi kaha tha ki macchar ko kam mat samjho…

Abhijeet: To apko kuch mila hai usme se?

Salunkhe: Bilkul…uss mare hue macchar ne kaha ki usne is ladki ko Jai ke ghar me dekha tha…

Abhijeet (annoyed): Kya bol rahe hai sir aap…kyu baccho ko pareshan ker rahe hai…saaf saaf batayiye na ki baat kya hai…

Salunkhe: Bata hi to raha hu…maine wo blood sample central lab bheja tha DNA test ke liye…wo khoon jo hume deewar pr se mila hai, uska DNA is ladki se match hota hai…matlab us macchar ne us ladki ko kaata hoga jab wo Jai ke ghar ayi…

Daya: Sir…itne se khoon se DNA test ho gaya?

Salunkhe: Nahi…wo khoon to kafi kam tha…phir usme se DNA bhi extract kerna tha…bohot kam amount me DNA mila…uss DNA ko PCR se amplify kiya gaya jisse ki test ke liye sahi amount me DNA mil sake aur phir DNA test kiya gaya…aur ek baat…jo mosquito remains maine collect kiye the usse maine entemology department bheja tha species identification ke liye…unke reports se pata chalta hai ki wo _Culex pipiens _naam ka mosquito hai…iss genus ke mosquitos jyada distance tak travel nahi kerte hai…matlab agar wo Jai ke ghar pe tha to wo wahi rehta hoga…(in comic tone)…ye possible nahi hai ki wo sham ko beach pe tehelne gaya ho aur waha iss gumnaam ladki ko kaat liya ho…

Daya: Wah sir…kya baat hai…macchar ka bhi post mortem kar dala apne toh…!

Salunkhe (winking): Maante ho na mujhe…

Daya: Haan sir maan gaye…

ACP (getting back to point): Ye baat to saaf hai ki ye ladki uss din Jai ke ghar me maujood thi…aur Jai ka kehna hai ki wo ise jaanta tak nahi hai…

Daya: Sir ye to pakka ho gaya ki Jai jhooth bol raha hai…

ACP: Haan…ye to hume shuru se hi pata tha ki wo jhooth bol raha hai…par ab wo humse bach nahi sakta…(to Daya)…tumhare khabriyo ne nazar rakhi hui hai na ispe…hai kaha aaj kal kaha hai wo…

Daya: Haan sir…aaj kal business pe thora kam dhyaan hai iska…jyada time apne ek farmhouse pe rehta hai jo city se thora bahar hai…

ACP: Theek hai…to hum bhi wahi chalte hai…wahi pe pakar lete hai usse…

Abhijeet: Sir…jitna mai Jai ko itne samay me samajh paya hu, mujhe lagta hai ye Jai ab bhi bachne ke liye kuch ulta seedha kaam karega…

ACP: Hmmm…baat to sahi hai tumhari…(to duo)…ek kaam karo, tum dono aur Abhiraaj pehle ja ker dekho…agar kuch garbar lage to mujhe ya team me kisi ko call ker dena…hum waha back up ke sath aa jayenge…Jai ko toh aaj pakarna hi hai…par dhyaan rahe…abhi media ko kuch bhi pata nahi chalna chahiye…baat media tak pahuch gayi toh Jai sawdhan ho jayega…iss baar ye humare hatho se nikalna nahi chahiye…

Daya: Par sir, media wale to har waqt humpar nazar rakh rahe hai…inse bach ke nikalna thora mushkil hoga…

ACP: Acha…mushkil hoga…(teasing)…tum dono jab meri nazar se bach ke nikal jate ho idhar udhar tab to koi mushkil nahi aati tum dono ko…(duo smile shyly…ACP added in smile)…chalo jao ab…aur haan, garbar lage to meherbani ker ke akele mat nikal parna…hume call ker dena…

Duo (smiling): Ji sir…

Abhijeet, Daya and Abhiraaj left the bureau hiding from the media persons…

When they reached there, they saw a car parked in front oh the house…

Abhiraaj :Ye car Jai ki hai…maine uske ghar pe dekhi thi…

Abhijeet: Hmm…matlab hai to ye andar hi…chalo dekhte hai…

Abhijeet and Abhiraaj went to the side of the house to check if anyone was present there…Daya was about to open the door when his mobile started ringing…seeing the caller id Daya picked the call up with… "Haan Freddy…"

He couldn't hear anything from the other side so said again… "Freddy? Hello…yaar tumhari awaaz nahi aa rahi hai…Freddy…" he moved to a side so as to receive signal in his mobile but the call got cut at the same time…he wanted to dial again but before he could do anything he saw himself surrounded by some men…he looked around to find Abhijeet and Abhiraaj at some distance in a similar situation as his but with more men surrounding the two…it was then that his eyes met with Abhijeet's and both nodding to each other and wishing luck with an assurance got ready to fight…

The goons were more in number…Abhijeet and Ahbiraaj were unable to take out their cell phones to call anybody being surrounded and Daya had lost his mobile in the battle but before that he had managed to dial Freddy's number with a wish that it got connected after all it was hard for just three of them to fight with so many well armed goons…

They were fighting, shooting punching and kicking but still the number of goons seemed endless and in that Abhijeet noticed that Daya was surrounded by four goons all alone while Abhijeet and Abhiraaj were close to eeach other and fighting…worried for his buddy, Abhijeet managed to get close to Abhiraaj knocking a goon unconscious who came in his way…he said to Abhiraaj while blocking a strike… "Abhiraaj tum Daya ke paas chale jao…mai yaha sambhal lunga who akela hai waha"…Abhiraaj too looked towards Daya's side and noticed a blow land on Daya's shoulder but still he was not as convinced as he and Abhijeet were surrounded by many goons and he can't get how Ahbijeet will fight them all so said… "Abhijeet lekin tum yaha akele kaise sambhaloge haan"…Abhijeet had no time to explain as he was in tension now because he too has seen that blow over Daya… "Kuch nahi hoga Abhiraaj…itne team aa jayegi…tum please niklo…mai inhe dekhta hu…"

Here Daya was seeing the two fighting over something…he saw Abhijeet trying to push Ahbiraaj…daya was feeling confused as he can't get what Abhijeet was trying to do…

Here at that time two more goons attacked both of them and both became busy in fighting again…Abhijeet made one of them unconscious and in that when his eyes fell over Abhiraaj, he saw the goon trying to pierce a knife inside Abhiraaj's stomach…in order to warn Abhiraaj, Abhijeet shouted to him… "Abhiraaj sambhalke…" he lost the grip over his goon while Abhiraaj feeling confused of that call turned back and lost his concentration from the man with whom he was fighting…Daya too heard the call so looked at their side and he too saw the man trying to pierce the knife inside Abhiraaj's stomach…but before he could say anything somebody hit him hardly over his shoulder so he turned behing to fight…

Here Abhijeet after that call seeing no time left shot the man directly though it was a narrow escape as the bullet passed closely from besides Abhiraaj's head…the goon with whom Abhijeet was fighting seeing the opportunity of his companion's distraction, pierced a knife inside his body from the back…Abhijeet's body jerked feeling the pain and he grabbed the man's wrist tightly from behind and turning hit his gun on the man's head turning him unconscious with the blow…Abhijeet touched the knife which was still inside his back and slowly took it out feeling extreme pain and at the same moment they heard some voices and Abhijeet knew that the team had arrived…

Now the CID team took control over the situation…Abhiraaj moved towards Abhijeet to say thanks to him but before he could say anything, Daya said in angry tone to Abhijeet as he felt that due to Abhijeet, Abhiraaj lost his concentration and in that he was going to be injured… "Kya kar rahe the tum Abhijeet tum, haan? Jante bhi ho kya ho sakta tha uss samay jabh tumne Abhiraaj ko bulaya tha? Who aadmi Abhiraaj per hamla karne wala tha Abhijeet…usse kuch…"

Abhijeet (trying to explain though he felt hurt due to this statement from Daya): Daya mai toh…

Daya (in same anger): Oh please Abhijeet…Agar Abhiraaj ko sahi waqt per pata na chalta ti aaj najane kya ho gaya hota…(disappointed tone)…mujhe tumse iss laparwahi ki umeed nahi thi yaar…

Abhijeet just looked at him and feeling hurt finally said in low tone "I'm sorry…"

He turned to leave as now feeling high pain in his back…here Abhiraaj called Daya to tell him the truth with… "Daya…kya kahe ja rahe ho haan? Tum jaante ho agar abhijeet na hota toh shayad main aaj zinda na hota…

Daya (confused): Matlab kya hai tumhara?

Abhiraar: Daya Abhijeet ne mujhe usse agah karne ke liye awaaz di thi (Daya felt shocked)…aur usse mara bhi Abhijeet ne hi tha Daya…maine nahi…

Daya was utterly shocked and more than that, he was feeling hurt and guilty after reminding that low "sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Extremely sorry guys if you are not satisfied…but still, do tell me how was it…

So, the deal still remains the same…give me 30 reviews and I will give you the next chapter :)

Take care friends…

DIYA…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Riya, aaj suraj kis taraf se nikal aya jo tumhare itne reviews mil gaye…hahaha…khair thanks yaar…and mai salunkhe sir ban sakti hu agar we go back to time jab wo ulti seedhi baatein nahi karte the… :) macchar theory me doubt hai toh PM me explain kar dungi…yaha tumhara biotech ka lecture nahi lungi…aur last part ka tum kyu bologi ;)

: Yes, we can surely be friends dear...in fact we are already friends and that's why i'm here reading ur reivews, right? :)

GD, I can actually sense your hurt from your review…sorry for that…but I was not intended to show Daya sir in any negative character…a every point, I have tried to clear his side too…may be I was not as successful this time and that's why you felt this thing…ur next doubt was why Abhijeet sir hid to his team that he knew Jai…well, I personally think that sometimes it is possible in such a situation where one is facing emotional dilemma in his personal life…though it should not happen in their professional life as they are mature cops but this is human nature to show their anger or dissatisfaction in some way or the other which was actually the result of that argument…now, I'm not able to explain my point here also, I know that…however this is just my view point…I understand not everyone will like this…sorry that you didn't…still thanks for your clear feedback…I am happy for that…though you didn't like the chapter but I'm sure this will help me to write better next time… :)

I'm not answering to everyone, but thanks to every single reviewer for ur lovely reviews :)

I see that many of you have problems with the macchar thing…guys, it's something that is actually used these days in forensic science…we have entomology department that deals with such things…and the thing I have mentiones may be in less detail but I have done that deliberately to avoid any confusion as I know many of my friends here may not be aware of the details of the techniques used in the process…but yes, this is possible…and yes, one more thing…this little idea is taken from a real case that happened in Sicily…I thought I had mentioned it but now I see I didn't…I should have taken care of that…really sorry for that… :(

WARNING: This chapter may…actually it WILL seem a childish to you…I felt it myself…but it is for all my friends who had been asking for showing more complaints from abhijeet sir, more jealousy etc…so I have written it this way…secondly, I have not revised the chapter for once, so it may have mistakes…

It is the last chapter…it should have been the best but I don't know if you will like it or not…

* * *

><p>All the goons were captured and taken under police custody…Jai was found hidden from inside the farmhouse…he was taken to CID bureau…Abhijeet who was trying to escape from the scene was spotted by ACP sir and was sent to hospital with Freddy…<p>

Here, after having some good dose from Daya, Jai opened his mouth…though he tried to use his contacts here also but this time most of the people he knew backed to protect their own image seeing the strong case in which Jai was trapped…

Jai (angry): Haan…maine hi khoon kiya tha uska…par wo galti se mar gayi…maine jaan boojh kar nahi mara tha usse…gussa aa gaya tha mujhe to maar diya…ho jati hai galti aisi, kaun si badi baat hai…(Daya who was already in anger due to his own act, now became extremely angry due to such statement of Jai and gave him a tight slap on his face…the force was so much that the chair fell back with Jai…Daya was again approaching him to hit him more but Abhiraaj immediately held him by his arm…Vivek and Tasha helped Jai sit back properly…the corner of his lips were bleeding…)

ACP (extremely angry): Ab batao sab kuch sahi se…(and he glared at Daya signalling him to stay calm…then added looking at Jai)…aur thi kaun wo ladki?

Jai: Roshni naam tha uska…mai apna business shuru karne se pehle jaha kaam karta tha waha wo bhi kaam karti thi...humari family friend thi wo…maine usse uss waqt usse kuch paise liye the…ye kehkar ki mujhe business shuru karna hai…Roshni meri madad ki aur mujhe 5 lakh rupay diye…maine wo rupay kisi business ke liye nahi liya tha…wo maine ek witness ko khareedne ke liye liya tha jo court me mere khilaaf gawahi dene wala tha ek fraud case me…(irritated)par apke officer ne mujhe uss aadmi ko paise dete hue pakar liya…uss case ke baad mai kabhi Roshni se nahi mila…Delhi chala gaya mai…aur kuch saal pehle hi wapas Mumbai aya jab mai bada businessman ban gaya...jab Roshni ko pata chala to wo mere se milne ki koshish karne lagi par mai kabhi usse nahi milta tha…par ek din achanak wo mere office me pahuch gayi aur mujhe dhamki dene lagi ki wo sabke same mere ateet ka sach bata degi…uss din office me kuch foreign investors aye huye the…crores ki deal thi…sirf Roshni ki wajah se mera itna bada loss ho jata…maine usse ye keh ke bhej diya ki mujhe mere ghar par aaj mil sakegi…maine socha chali jayegi aur phir mere bunglow me to aa nahi sakegi wo…mar nahi…(in anger) wo wahi baithi rahi…majbooran mujhe usse sath le jana pada kyuki ghar tak mera PA sath hi gaya tha, usse kuch files leni thi…warna mai to usse raste me hi chhor deta kahi…ghar jaate hi usne hungama shuru ker diya…kehne lagi ki mai usse 1 crore rupay du warna wo mere criminal past sabke samne reveal kar degi…mera business khatam ho jata agar aisa hota to…par 1 crore rupay bhi koi kam nahi hote…itni asaani se kaise de du mai usse…maine mana kar diya…mujhe laga ki wo jyada kuch bol nahi payegi par usne to seedhe ek news channel ko call ker diya…mujhe uss samay kuch samajh nahi aya ki usse kaise roku…tabhi maine side ke table pr pada hua matal vase uthaya aur uski taraf fek diya…uska mobile connect hone se pehle hi gir gaya aur wo mar gayi...mai darr gaya…uska ID card aur mobile maine nikal kar dustbin me phenk diya… aur usse utha ke servants ki car me le kar beach ke paas chala gaya…

Abhiraaj: Par tumne Roshni ki lash ko waha khule me kyu chora? Kahi aur bhi to phenk sakte the…

Jai: Nahi phenkna tha waha…jungle me phenkna tha…(irritated)…par pata nahi ki in police walo ko kya problem hoti hai humesha…jungle wale raaste me naaka bandi ker ke baithe the…(all officers smiled on it…)

Abhiraaj: Asuvidha ke liye khed hai…par kya kare aadat se majboor hai hum log bhi…

ACP (serious tone): Aage bolo…

Jai: Aag kya…mujhe dusre road se jaana pada aur waha beach hi padta tha…to wahi phenkni padi mujhe lash kyuki uske aage bhi bohot security hot hai…

ACP: Kisi ne dekha nahi tumhe?

Jai: Nahi…traffic police ke posts se thori door thi wo jagah aur waha jhaadiya (bushes) bhi thi isiliye kisi ne dekha nahi…waise bhi uss side koi aata jata nahi hai normally…

ACP switched off the camera that was recording his statement and moved to Jai…

ACP (teasing): Bade araam se puri kahani sunayi tumne…thanks…(to Vivek)…le jao ise…

Jai (murmuring): Toh na batata toh kaun sa chhor dena tha…ye police wale kabhi jo shanti se rehne de mujhe…huh…!

Abhiraaj and Daya who heard that murmur as Jai was moving out from their side and it brought a small smile over their lips…but Daya's smile was short lived as his face slowly turned serious and then a sad shade covered his face with another thought occupying his mind…

After Jai completely moved out, ACP said dissapointedly… "Ye aadmi kabhi nahi sudhrega…abb bhi koi pachtawa nahi hai isse…" and then he turned to Abhiraaj…

ACP: Abhiraaj…kal Sachin wapas aa jayega…tum bhi apne branch me wapas ja sakte ho abb (handing him an envelope)…ye tumhara returning order…(smiling)…mai to tha nahi yaha par mujhe yakeen hai ki puri team ko bahut acha laga hoga tumhare sath kaam karke…(looking at Daya)…khaas kar ke Daya ko…kyu Daya…

Daya (smiling): Ji sir…

Abhiraaj: Mujhe bhi yaha sab ke sath kaam karke bahut acha laga sir…aur, mujhe call aa gaya tha mere returning ka to mai kal subah hi nikal raha hu…parso se hi join ker lunga…(ACP nodded)

ACP: Acha ab tum sab jao…kal subah aa kar iss case ki file bhi complete karni hai (to Abhiraaj)…agar kabhi zaroorat padi to tumhe shayad phir aana pade kyuki tumne bhi iss case pe kaam kiya hai…

Abhiraaj: Ji sir…

All left the bureau…while coming down from stairs; Daya looked at Abhiraaj who, he knew was avoiding him because he was very disappointed with him on his behaviour towards Abhijeet…

Daya (low tone): ABHI…tumne bataya nahi ki tum aaj raat ko hi ja rahe ho…

Abhiraaj (not interested): Haan wo…mauka hi nahi mila…case ki wajah se busy rahe…

They were now on the ground floor…Abhiraaj started moving out instead of moving with Daya…

Daya: ABHI…mai…mai chhor deta hu tumhe…

Abhiraaj: Nahi Daya, mujhe hospital jana hai…

Daya (confused): Hospital? Kyu? (scared a little)…Tumhe chot lagi thi kya?

Abhiraaj: Nahi, mujhe kuch nahi hua hai…mere ek dost se milna hai bas…socha wapas jaane se pehle ek baar mil lu…

Daya: Oh…! Toh mai chhor deta hu na tumhe...(Abhiraaj looked at him and nodded in yes…)

They both moved to the hospital…after reaching the hospital, Abhiraaj called someone and talked for a minute…Daya did not pay attention on it…he was still thinking of Abhijeet…he was simply following Abhiraaj while in his own thoughts…

Daya (thinking): Abhijeet pata nahi kya soch raha hoga mere baare me…pehle hi upset tha Abhiraaj ke aane ke baad se, upar se maine bhi itna kuch bol diya…farmhouse se nikalne ke baad bureau bhi nahi aya…Abhiraaj ko ghar drop karne ke baad ek baar milne chala jaunga uske ghar…itne dino se koshish kar raha hu baat karne ki par mauka hi nahi mil pa raha…sahab bhi toh mujhe avoid karne me koi kasar nahi chhor rahe…(and his thoughts come to an end with a voice…)

Abhiraaj: Yahi room hai Daya…chalo…

Daya: Nahi yaar…mai kya karunga…tum mil ayo…mai jaunga toh uncomfortable na feel kare…

Abhiraaj: Nahi yaar…mera dost, tumhara bhi dost…usse acha lagega…chalo…

Unwantedly, Daya entered the room with Abhiraaj…but when he saw the patient, a cold shock passed through his body…just a whisper came out from his mouth… "Abhijeet..!"…

Abhijeet, who was sitting on the bed and busy talking to the nurse, felt someone's presence in his room and he looked at them…he gave a warm smile to them…

Abhijeet (smiling): Abhiraaj…tum yaha…ayo na…

Daya looked at Abhijeet but he had totally ignored his presence…Daya felt sad but he knew it would be happening as he had hurt his brother…

Abhiraaj went forward to Abhijeet…Daya stood behind him…Abhijeet once looked at him and again turned to Abhiraaj…

Abhiraaj: Thanks Abhijeet…tumhari wajah se aaj meri jaan bach gayi…

Abhijeet: Toh isme thanks kyu bol rahe ho…mujhe wo attacker dikh gaya isiliye maine maar diya…tumhe dikhta toh tum bhi yahi karte na…(naughtily)…ya baith ke uske moves dekhte…?(both laugh)…

Ahbiraaj (sad): Phir bhi…meri wajah se tumhe itni chot bhi lag gayi…aur mai…

Abhijeet (calmly): Arre yaar ye sab hota rehta hai humari job me…iske liye sorrym, thank you bolne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai samjhe…(Abhiraaj smiled a bit but still feeling guilty…so Ahbijeet try to change the atmosphere…)

Abhijeet (teasing): Yaar tum aise dukhi mat raho…warna tumhara dost mujhe kahega ki maine tumhe dukhi kar diya…

Both Abhiraaj and Daya sensed the taunt behind that sentence but Abhiraaj found it better not to interfere in that matter…

Abhiraaj: Acha Abhijeet…mai chalta hu abb…Thank you once again…(he said smiling…)

Abhijeet: It's OK…(Abhiraaj shaked hand with Daya and Abhijeet and left…)

Now Daya came forward to his buddy…Abhijeet turned his face to other side and started staring at nothing…Daya hesitantly placed his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder but seeing no response from him, he called him in very low hesitant tone… "Ab..Abhijeet…" Abhijeet tried to jerk his hand off his shoulder but it hurt his wound and an 'aahhhh…' came out of his mouth…Daya got panicked and held his arm tightly so that he can not move it much…

Daya in panic but concerned tone called him… "Abhijeet…tum theek…" and heard a voice in reply, "Mai..mai theek hu…" and he tried to touch his wound with his other hand to get some relief but it only resulted in more pain...

Daya (holding him more tightly in anger): Kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet?

Unintentionally Abhijeet looked at him and that is when Daya noticed his teary eyes that he had been hiding from him till now…his heart pinched seeing this as it reminded him of the way he talked to him that day…Abhijeet again turned his face to the other side and silently cleared his eyes…Daya sighed sadly…

Daya (low tone): Abhijeet…yaar mai…(he was not understanding what to say…he saw Abhijeet again clearing his eyes and his own eyes became moist…he tried to speak again)…Abhijeet I…I'm…(before he could complete his sentence, he heard a whisper from his friend who was still not ready to look at him…)

Abhijeet (in teary whisper): Mai usse chot nahi pahuchana chahta tha…par mujhe…ku..kuch samajh hi nahi aya ki kya karu…

Daya: Janta hu mai…tum kabhi kisi ko chot nahi pahucha sakte…(teary tone)…par uss samay pata nahi kaise mai…(he choked…) maine sirf tumhe usse dhakka maarte hue dekha aur phir tumhari awaaz…mai kuch samajh hi nahi paya yaar…

Abhijeet looked at him and smiled sadly while saying, "Koi baat nahi Daya…apne dost ki chinta to sabko hoti hai…(in low voice)…mujhe bhi thi isiliye usse dhakka mara maine…taaki wo mere…(he stopped and changed as)…uske dost ko bacha sake…

Daya (teary tone): Abhijeet please yaar…aisa to mat bolo…mai..mai manta hu ki mujhe tumse iss tarah se baat nahi karni thi…tumne jo kiya mujhe protect karne ke liye hi kiya par mai…(sighing)…I'm sorry yaar…par please tum aisa nahi bolo…tum jante ho ki tum mere liye kya maayne rakhte ho…

Abhijeet looked at him for a few seconds and asked in normal but low voice, " Tumhe kaise pata ki mai tumhe protect karne ke liye usse dhakka de raha tha…?"

Daya: Mujhe Abhiraaj ne bataya…(Abhijeet nodded)

Daya knew that he was forgiven as Abhijeet was talking normally, so now he thought to make the environment normal and to have some fun…

Daya (maintaining a serious face): Wo ABHI keh raha tha ki…(he stressed on ABHI and slowed down to see the expressions on his friend's face…Abhijeet's face readily changed from a calm to burning one)…

Abhijeet: Daya tumhe jana hoga na…(with a stern smile)…ABHI wait kar raha hoga…

Daya: Haan, waise jana to chahiye par koi baat nahi, aaj mai yahi reh jata hu…(then added)…wo ABHI ne hi kaha ki mai aaj tumhare sath reh jau…maine bola bhi ki Abhijeet ko koi problem nahi hogi par usne force kiya…

Abhijeet: Acha…matlab ABHI ne bola isiliye aa gaye…warna nahi aate…aur agar maine kaha hota to busy bata dete…hai na…

Daya (instantly): Haan…(changing)…matlab nahi…matlab mai…

Abhijeet: Haan haan…pata chal gaya mujhe tumhara matlab…jao tum abb…(Daya was trying hard to control his smile…)

Daya (innocently): Kaha?

Abhijeet: Apne ABHI ke paas…

Daya: Yaar usne kaha tha ki tumhare paas rahu…

Abhijeet: Abb mai keh raha hu na ki uske paas jao…yaha time waste karne ki zaroorat nahi hai…

Daya: Haan, par uski baat kaise taal sakta hu mai…

Abhijeet: Aur meri baat taal sakte ho…

Daya looked at the watch on the opposite wall…he knew that dinner is given to patients at that time…

Daya: Yaar dekho mai jana to nahi chah raha tha…

Abhijeet (fake smile): ABHI ne kaha isiliye…

Daya (casually): Haan jis liye bhi…par abb tum insist ker rahe ho itna toh I think mujhe jana chahiye…koi problem ho to Freddy ko call ker lena OK…wo aa jayega ghar se…(and he stood up from the stool and slowly started walking towards the door now smiling broadly as his back was towards Abhijeet…)

Abhijeet (murmuring): Freddy ko call kar lena…yeh bhi nahi ki keh de ki bhai mujhe call kar lena…huh..!

Here, a nurse entered in the room with a food tray…Daya thanked God for this perfect timing of the nurse…

Nurse (to Daya): Sir, ye patient ka dinner…unke wound ki wajah se hath use karne me problem hogi…toh aap khila denge ki mai…

Daya (cutting her as): Nahi nahi…mai khila dunga…aap mujhe de dijiye…(and he took the tray from her hands)

Abhijeet (stubbornly): Nahi…mujhe nahi khana tumse…nurse, aap khila dijiye mujhe…nahi toh mai khud hi kha lunga…

The nurse looked at Daya who smiled at his brother's childish behaviour and said to nurse, "Aap jayiye, mai khila dunga isse" The nurse left…

Abhijeet: Chali gayi!

Daya (smiling): Ji haan…maine bhej diya…(serious tone while moving towards bed)…wo kya hai na ki Sr. Insp. Abhijeet ke nakhre jhelna har insaan ke bas ki baat nahi…isme specialization chahiye hota hai jiska certificate iss duniya me sirf ek hi insaan ke paas hai…(sitting comfortably on stool and smiling)…mere paas…

Abhijeet (angrily): Mai nakhre dikhata hu…? (Daya nodded in yes)…Abb to mai bilkul nahi khaunga tumse, nurse ko bulao mujhe bhookh lagi hai…

Daya forwarded a bite to him and Abhijeet angrily ask: Tum nurse ho?

Daya: Hmmm…kabhi kabhi CID ki job se bore ho jata hu toh mera dost mera mood change karne ke liye mujhe ye mauka de deta hai…(Abhijeet looked at him angrily…Daya look at him and added)…sach me…!

Abhijeet: Dekho Daya…ye mat samjho ki mai bhool gaya sab kuch…mai ab bhi gusse me hu…aur tumse baat nahi kar raha hu…

Daya (serious): In short Daya bahut bura hai…(Daya again forwarded a bite to him and this time he took it as his full concentration was on the argument going on…)

Abhijeet: Sabse jyada…

Daya: Phir to mere dost bhi bahut bure honge…hai na…

Abhijeet (in flow): Bilkul…(looked at Daya in shock after realising what he said…Daya smiled) nahi…maine aisa kab kaha…sab bure nahi hai…

Daya: Acha…! (naughtily)…ABHI kaisa hai?

Abhijeet knew he was stuck…if he said 'good' then Daya will say 'Abhiraaj' is good and if he called ABHI 'bad' then Daya will take his name…he was thinking how to tackle this question…just at that time, a nurse entered with Abhijeet's medicines and this time it was Abhijeet who thanked God for sending the nurse…

Abhijeet (smiling relieved): Nurse aa gayi…(to nurse)…meri dawai layi hai na aap…dijiye dijiye…jaldi…(Daya was smiling seeing the childish behaviour of his all time serious friend…)

The nurse came and gave him a few tablets and left…he started taking them one by one…after he took all of them, he drank some water…Daya took the glass from his hand and kept it on side table…then again turned to Abhijeet…

Daya (looking down): Ummm…wo…Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (softly): Hm…?

Daya: Aaaa…nahi kuch nahi…

Abhijeet looked at him and asked softly: Kya hua…?

Daya was thinking to clear the matter of Abhiraaj with Abhijeet…but he did not understand how to initiate…

Abhijeet placed a soft hand over his shoulder and asked: Kya baat hai Daya…bolo…kya soch rahe ho?

Daya: Na..nahi Abhijeet…choro tum abhi…tum rest karo…mai bahar baithta hu…(saying this he stood up and turned back to move out but Abhijeet cluched his wrist…Daya stopped but didn't turn back)

Abhijeet (softly): Daya…(no reply)…idhar baitho…baat karni hai tumse kuch…(Daya sat back on stool)…abb bolo…kya bolna chahte ho…(Daya tried to protest but was cut by Abhijeet)…Daya kam se kam mere se jhooth toh mat bolna tum…

Daya: Abhijeet mai…I'm sorry yaar maine tumhe itna hurt kiya…

Abhijeet (softly): Daya iss baat ke liye phir se sorry shabd na sunu mai tumse…tumne jo dekha uspe tumhara uss tarah se react karna jayaz tha…

Daya: Nahi yaar…baat sirf aaj ki nahi hai…itne dino se maine tumse theek se baat bhi nahi ki…jab se Abhiraaj aya hai (Abhijeet looked at him)...jaane anjaane me hi sahi par mai tumhe ignore karta raha…(he stopped for a moment and then said)…kayi baar socha tumse baat karu…koshish bhi ki par…mauka hi nahi mila…kabhi case toh kabhi…

Abhijeet: Kabhi?

Daya (he complained): Kabhi tum mujhe avoid kar dete the…(Abhijeet laughed…Daya angrily)…haso mat tum samjhe…ye batao ki baat kyu nahi kar rahe the tum mere se haan?

Abhijeet (complaining): Tum bhi toh nahi kar rahe the…har waqt bas apne dosto ke sath…(Daya looked at him…for the first time he saw his friend complaining anything so frankly in front him…he was enjoying it…he wanted him to say everything that has been bothering him in these few days…and he knew very well how to do this…he just needed a trigger…so he used it…)

Daya: Har waqt kaha…bas kabhi kabhi…

Abhijeet (angrily): Kabhi kabhi nahi humesha…(Daya knew Abhijeet will never take Abhiraaj's name so he did this part himself)

Daya: Humesha kab mai uske sath rehta tha…

Abhijeet: Kab nahi rehte the…(complaining)…pehle hi din wo…wo…(he hesitated to say further so Daya again triggered him by answering to what he was going to say…)

Daya: Maine usse thori na kaha tha ki wo aa ker mere sath baithe car me…

Abhijeet: Acha…! Par uss din restrau me toh tumne khud mujhe roka tha na…aur…aur phir tab jab mai tumse baat kar raha tha tumse bureau me toh…toh wo beech me aa gaya…aur tumne meri baat suni bhi nahi aur usse baat karne lag gaye…(slowly)…hadd hai…!

Daya: Aur uske baad call bhi nahi kiya…yahi na…

Abhijeet: Aur kya…pakka ussi se baat karne me busy honge…

Daya: Hmm…ussi se kar raha tha…

Abhijeet: Dekha…kaha tha na…abb mujhe samajh aa raha hai…

Daya: Kya?

Abhijeet: Ki tum mujhe ABHI kyu nahi bulate…mere saare friends mujhe ABHI hi bulaate hai par tumne kabhi nahi bulaya…

Daya (naughtily): Toh…tum jealous ho rahe ho…?

Abhijeet looked at him surprised and said slowly: Mai…mai kyu jeaous hone laga kisi se bhi…

Daya: Phir?

Abhijeet: Phir…phir kya…kuch bhi nahi…maine kuch kaha kya…

Daya (smiling teasingly): Uh ha…kuch bhi nahi…

Abhijeet now thought of avoiding Daya as found himself stuck badly…

Abhijeet: Mujhe…(thinking of an excuse)…haan, mujhe sona hai…mujhe neend aa rahi hai…

Daya nodded and helped him to lie down and Abhijeet immediately closed his eyes to avoid a new trap from his friend…Daya still sat there besides him and kept looking at the face which had a sooth in it and then his mind went back to the few days incidents when this very face was not as calm, not as satisfied…he knew his friend was awake and is listening him so he said in low tone…

Daya (dreamy tone): Pata hai…mere school me mera ek dost tha…ABHIGYAN…main na usse bhi ABHI bulata tha…par pata nahi kyu…tumhe kabhi iss naam se bulaya…sach kahu toh dil hi nahi kiya kabhi…shayad isiliye ki…ABHI to bahut hai meri life me par (taking deep breath)…ABHIJEET sirf ek…

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at him...Daya gave him a smile and Abhijeet returned it with the same sooth…

Daya: Waise…Abhiraaj kal jaa raha hai wapas…

Abhijeet (happy): Acha…! (Daya looked at him and he immediately changed his tone in a serious one)...achaa…k..kab…kab jaa raha hai wo…(Daya was smiling under the lips seeing how his friend was trying to hide his happiness behind his serious face…)

Daya: Wo kal subah hi jaa raha hai…

Abhijeet: Oh acha…! (taunting tone)…toh..uske baad toh meri baaton ko bhi maana jaa sakta hai na…

Daya (innocent): Yaar maine kaha na sorry…tum toh bas….

Abhijeet (complete him): peeche hi par gaye ho…hai na…

Daya: Aur kya…ab tum kahoge ki mujhe punishment bhi milegi…(and he made a sad face)…masoom insane dekhte hi log atyachaar karna shuru ho jate hai…

Abhijeet (serious): Kaun masoom?

Daya: Kaun matlab…mai, aur kaun…

Abhijeet looked at him from top to bottom and said in serious tone: Dekho Daya…mujhe PJs pasand nahi hai OK…

Daya (angrily): Ye koi PJ nahi hai OK…har koi kehta hai ki mai masoom hu…tumhe hi problem rehti hai bas…

Abhijeet: Har koi toh ye bhi kehta hai ki Daya bahut shant hai…kuch bolta hi nahi…mujhse puche koi kitne shant ho tum…

Daya: Acha abb tum badla mat lo inn teen dino ka…

Abhijeet: Theek hai…nahi lunga…par ek shart pe…

Daya: Kya? (Abhijeet said nothing, just looked at him and gave his sweet smile and Daya understood what his 'shart' would be…he stood with)…Dekho boss…tum kuch bhi kar lo par mai ye nahi karne wala…

Abhijeet : Daya please yaar…aaj raat reh toh raha hu na mai…kal toh chal sakta hu na…Abhiraaj ko see off bhi karne jaunga mai tumhare sath…

Daya: Abhiraaj apne aap chala jayega…mai chala jaunga usse see off karne…tum chup chap yaha baithe rahoge samajhe…aur abb mujhe neend aa rahi hai…tum bhi so jao…(saying so he laid down on the couch in that room and closed his eyes…)

Abhijeet (convincing): Yaar please…

Daya: Good night Abhijeet…

Abhijeet knew that no convincing can work after that tone…so now he thought to use some other way…

Abhijeet: Dekho agar tumne mujhe discharge nahi karwaya na toh mai ACP sir ko bata dunga sab kuch…

Daya (carelessly): Bata do…

Abhijeet: Bahut daat paregi tumhe…

Daya: Chalega...(Abhijeet was too irritated seeing all his weapons going waste…Daya sensed that so added)…aur iss baar bhaagne ka socha bhi na toh mai khud jaunga ACP sir ke paas…unse bolunga ki Abhiraaj ko wapas bula le…kafi intelligent officer hai…

Abhijeet's face again changed its colour listening to that

Abhijeet (in anger): Good Night…(and he turned his face to opposite side to Daya…here Daya opened his eyes to have a look at his buddy and seeing him turned his head to other side in anger, he smiled and again closed his eyes…this time to have a sound sleep…)

Daya (whispered to himself with a smile): GOOD NIGHT DAYA…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So guys...here this story ends...I really did not find any scene more suitable than this to end the story...and if someone feels that still Abhijeet's anger was less than u expected then friends Koi dost kitni der apne friend se gussa rahega...mai toh bilkul nahi reh pati and as a little secret, some part of this conversation was taken from my life where i be in abhijeet sir's place and my friend in Daya sir's...hahaha...

Abhi bhi kuch baki rehta hai ya aap logo ne kuch aur expect kiya tha toh i'm really sorry...i tried my best to clear every point from my side :)

Finally, thanks to everyone for being with me for all the time this story continued...it was a pleasure to real ur views...please review this chapter also...

and if anyone have any doubt regarding any fact or scene they can ask me in PM or just review...i'll try to clear the points... :)

Take care...

DIYA...


End file.
